


Другой финал

by fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake), Luchiana



Series: Другой финал [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Avengers: Endgame remaster, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Single work, Teamwork, The Author Does What She Wants, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: — Стив… — растерянно зовёт Баки.Стив оглядывается, делает к нему шаг, но замирает, в недоумении глядя на свою руку, и через мгновение рассыпается прахом. Узкий вакандский щит с глухим стуком падает на землю.Танос всё-таки победил.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Другой финал [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024318
Comments: 21
Kudos: 58
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Акт I. Разрушенный мир

**Author's Note:**

> К тексту имеются иллюстрации:  
> \- иллюстрация 1: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900177  
> \- иллюстрация 2: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900288

— Стив… — растерянно зовёт Баки.

Стив оглядывается, делает к нему шаг, но замирает, в недоумении глядя на свою руку, и через мгновение рассыпается прахом. Узкий вакандский щит с глухим стуком падает на землю.

Танос всё-таки победил.

* * *

Первой в тот день опомнилась Окойе. Приказала собрать всех раненых и устроить общую перекличку.

Случившееся не укладывалось в голове, и чтобы не думать об этом, Баки включился в работу. Доктор Беннер вместе с ним, собранный и уверенный в своих действиях, будто ему такое не впервой. Наташа помогала — механически, почти как робот, и глаза у неё были пугающе стеклянные. Светловолосый здоровяк, Тор, и вовсе едва соображал, только послушной куклой ходил за говорящим енотом и делал, что тот велел. Полковник Роудс, будучи не в состоянии сам поднимать раненых, координировал вакандских солдат, следя, чтобы не осталось неохваченных участков и потерявшие сознание раненые не остались на поле умирать. Солдаты слушались его, то ли принимая за своего, то ли просто исполняя приказы машинально, не задумываясь, кто их отдаёт.

Управились за час. Уцелевших оказалось немного.

Затем — сортировка, транспортировка тяжелораненых, дезинфекция и перевязка лёгких ран, стоны и тишина. Никто не разговаривал, не обсуждал произошедшее, не спрашивал, что дальше. Раздавались только стоны и короткие деловитые распоряжения.

Когда вся возможная работа была сделана, Баки заметил, как отдельно от всех сгрудились полковник Роудс, доктор Беннер, Наташа, Тор и енот. Неуверенно оглянувшись на вакандцев, поглощённых собственными проблемами, Баки подошёл к ним. Полковник, кивнув, сжал его плечо, Беннер неуверенно улыбнулся, енот едва взглянул, а Тор и Наташа даже не шелохнулись.

Баки упорно казалось, будто это они, а не развеянные, вдруг попали в царство мёртвых.

Стив, его сопляк Стив под два метра ростом, упрямый и вечно прущий напролом, мёртв. А он — жив. Что же это за мир живых такой?

Ночь они провели в Ваканде, а наутро собрались, погрузились в джет и отправились на базу Мстителей.

— А твои вещи где? — спросила Наташа, когда он вышел их проводить.

Баки растерялся. Вернуться в Америку? Ему? Затем оглянулся на поджимавшую губы Окойе, безучастно наблюдавшую за суетой вокруг, и понял, что он здесь такой же лишний и бесполезный чужак.

— У меня их и нет, — пожал он плечами. — Сюда-то я налегке прилетел. Только… разве у вас не будет проблем из-за моего возвращения?

— Не больше, чем из-за моего, — криво усмехнулась Наташа. — А если нам повезло и Росса развеяло, как прочих, то до нас с тобой и вовсе никому сейчас дела не будет. Так что, летишь?

Что он терял?

Баки попрощался с Окойе и сел в джет. И только когда они взлетели, сообразил, что эти люди, Мстители, друзья того самого Тони Старка.

— А они знают? — спросил он тихо у Наташи, с отсутствующим видом глядящей на приборную панель после запуска автопилота. — Про Старков?

Та, вздрогнув, посмотрела на него, словно не понимая, о чём речь. Он уж было решил, что ошибся и она сама не в курсе, но тут Наташа будто очнулась и медленно покачала головой:

— Брюс и Тор точно нет, их долго не было на Земле. Роуди… не думаю. Если Тони кому и сказал, то разве что Пеппер, да и то вряд ли. Тони умирать будет, а личной бедой не поделится.

Баки не удержался от смешка:

— Ещё один.

Наташа улыбнулась. Впервые за два дня улыбнулась по-настоящему, и Баки едва не забыл, где находится, глядя на эту улыбку.

— Да уж, из Стива тоже ничего клещами не вытянешь, — подтвердила она. Запнулась на последнем слове.

И крепко зажмурила заслезившиеся глаза. Глубоко вздохнула и откинулась на спинку пилотского кресла, часто моргая.

— Прости, — вздохнул Баки, сдержав порыв взять её за руку.

— Ничего. Про Старков… расскажи, если захочешь, но это ничего не изменит.

— Но разве база, куда мы летим, не принадлежит Старку? Я помню, что он… Но вдруг… вдруг он вернётся?

— Если… если вернётся… — Наташа прерывисто выдохнула, подавляя новый приступ рыданий, — пусть гонит нас обоих взашей, если захочет. Но это вряд ли. — И тут же судорожно уточнила: — Вряд ли выгонит.

Верилось в это плохо, но не ему было судить.

О смерти Старков он рассказал тем же вечером на базе, чтобы не оставалось опасных недомолвок. Тор хранил мрачный, печальный вид и не сказал ничего. Брюс посмотрел с сочувствием, почти жалостью, как будто это Баки был жертвой в той истории, а не родители его близкого друга. Роудс вздохнул, потёр шею и тяжело хлопнул по плечу:

— Не казнись, сержант. «ГИДРА», коды... Приказ есть приказ. Я сам военный, и мне доводилось по приказу делать вещи, на которые ни один гражданский бы не пошёл. Твоей вины в том, что случилось, нет. И Тони тоже наверняка это понимает.

Полковник — умышленно или нет — говорил о Тони в настоящем времени, и кто такой был Баки, чтобы его поправлять?

На следующее утро все они, включая енота, отправились в город и до темноты помогали спасателям, копам и пожарным разбирать завалы, вытаскивать раненых и погибших из покорёженных машин, вносить с помощью старковских гаджетов, подключенных к ИИ «П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А.», данные о выживших, погибших и развеянных в общую правительственную базу.

Так и потекли их безрадостные будни после Щелчка.

* * *

— Нат, я нашёл машину Фьюри, — докладывает Баки, зажимая пальцем кнопку мини-гарнитуры. — Тел нет.

Следует короткое молчание, а за ним отрывистое «Сейчас буду».

Серая «Инфинити» стоит ровно, пассажирская дверь открыта, на сиденье — распотрошённая сумка. Владельцы так оставили или вандалы постарались — не понять, но тормозил точно водитель в сознании, если судить по разбитому минивэну впереди.

Рядом с машиной валяется какое-то устройство с узким пиксельным дисплеем и тремя горящими красными лампочками. Баки смотрит на него, не решаясь поднять. Не потому, что опасается, просто чувствует, что так нужно — для Наташи.

Та появляется через пять минут: от места крушения вертолёта, должно быть, бежала. Заглядывает в машину, вытряхивает содержимое сумки, затем замечает прибор на асфальте и подбирает осторожно, как хрупкую драгоценность. Если подумать, это настоящее чудо, что его не затоптали в панике, но улочка маленькая и, очевидно, не самая проходная.

— Как думаешь, что это? — поднимает на него взгляд Наташа.

— Не встречал ничего подобного, но больше всего это похоже на какой-нибудь приёмник… или передатчик.

Нат мелко кивает в ответ.

— Передатчик… В этом есть смысл. Похоже на Фьюри.

— И кому он мог подать сигнал?

— Не имею представления, — усмехается Наташа, дёргая уголком губ. — У Фьюри одного секретов больше, чем у всего Пентагона. Было…

Последнее слово она добавляет еле слышно.

— Может, он всё-таки…

Они ведь не знают ничего наверняка, уговаривает себя Баки, и давать надежду, пусть даже ложную, в их ситуации не преступление.

— Нет, — отрезает Наташа решительно. — Если бы Ник был жив, уже бы связался с нами. Он наверняка знает, что мы были в самой гуще событий, а значит — самый ценный источник информации о происходящем. Он бы нас уже нашёл.

Возразить на это нечего, и Баки просто кивает в ответ.

Вечером на базе Роуди, Брюс и Ракета подтверждают догадку насчёт передатчика и подводят питание к прибору. «Фьюри знал, что делает. Раз он отправил сигнал, значит, это важно», — твердит Нат. Знакомство Баки с Ником Фьюри было весьма коротким и опосредованным, но он склонен согласиться.

* * *

Баки не спится. Он выходит на улицу подышать и застаёт Наташу рыдающей Брюсу в плечо. Тот неловко поглаживает её по спине. Он не шепчет ей глупых утешающих слов, потому что в их ситуации никакие слова не будут утешающими, просто молчит и гладит по спине.

— Лучше бы это была я, — всхлипывает Наташа.

«Почему не я?» Этот вопрос Баки задавал себе с той минуты, как понял, что произошло.

«Почему не я?» — то и дело повторяли плачущие люди на улицах, на глазах которых исчезли их близкие — дети, родители, братья, сёстры, возлюбленные, друзья.

«Почему не я?» — звучало неумолчным рефреном последних дней.

Живые оплакивали мёртвых. Вот только мёртвых ли стоило жалеть?

Брюс застывает на мгновение — и снова ласково опускает ладонь на вздрагивающие лопатки.

— Не говори так, — мягко возражает он и добавляет с жёсткостью, какой Баки от этого человека не ожидал: — Для всех было бы лучше, если бы это был Танос.

— Но — вся его семья, Брюс! — надрывно восклицает Наташа.

— Ты тоже его семья. Будь Клинт сейчас здесь, обязательно отчитал бы тебя за такие мысли.

Наутро Баки узнаёт от Роуди, что у Клинта Бартона — Соколиного глаза — жена и трое детей.

Были.

* * *

— П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А., какие-нибудь новости о Тони? — привычно уже роняет Наташа, грея зябнущие руки о кружку своего утреннего кофе.

— Никаких, мисс Романофф. Мне стоит занести имя мистера Старка в список?..

— Пропавших без вести, — торопливо перебивает Наташа ИИ. — Пока мы не узнаем точно, что с ним случилось.

То, как ничтожно мала вероятность, что они это вообще когда-нибудь узнают, Наташа прекрасно понимает и сама, но в том, как отчаянно она отказывается признать смерть Старка, Баки странным образом чудится надежда.

* * *

— А Старк-то вовремя того... с Земли слинял, — хмыкает какой-то перепитый верзила, размахивая старкфоном.

Его приятель, грузный коротышка, глядит с сомнением:

— Дык, это… Корабль-то вражеский был. В новостях передавали, что Железный человек с пришельцами дрался.

— А ты слушай больше эти новости. Купленые же все, что Старк с его денежками скажет, то и наплетут. А сам, небось, с пришельцами теми спелся и дал дёру…

Узнать окончание занимательной придумки Баки не суждено: Наташа налетает на парня смерчем и, кажется, первым же ударом выбивает ему челюсть. Вторым — под дых — заставляет согнуться пополам, задыхаясь. Третьим отправляет чуть ли не в полёт. Не дожидаясь четвёртого, Баки перехватывает её за талию и не без усилий оттаскивает от трепливого недоумка, тихо скулящего на земле. Его приятеля уже и след простыл.

— Пусти меня, Барнс!

— Успокойся, Нат. Он того не стоит.

Если бы не протез, которым он фиксирует Наташу, прижимая к себе и отступая с ней вместе шаг за шагом, вряд ли бы он её удержал.

Брюс стоит рядом, смотрит на валяющегося парня и даже не пытается помочь, хотя все эти дни бросается с аптечкой наперевес чуть не на каждого встречного. Несколько зевак поблизости растерянно глазеют, также не пытаясь помочь.

— Тони сражался ради них. Тони и против армии бы в одиночку вышел. Как они смеют, — Наташа почти обламывает ногти о вибраниумные пластины.

Один из зевак, мужчина лет пятидесяти, белый воротничок, вдруг ступает к ним:

— Этот парень не знает, о чём говорит, — произносит он успокаивающим тоном. — Если бы не мистер Старк, моя дочь бы погибла в тот день, когда прилетал корабль. Она была тогда в Гринвич-Виллидж. А сын моих друзей год назад был на пароме, который разрубило пополам. Его тоже спас Железный человек. Он много кого спас, и будьте уверены, люди это помнят. Не слушайте, что говорит этот человек. Таких, как он, немного.

Баки благодарно улыбается незнакомцу и обнимает внезапно ослабевшую Наташу, развернув лицом к себе.

— Спасибо, — говорит Брюс мужчине и, вздохнув, всё же присаживается рядом с верзилой, чтобы его осмотреть.

* * *

Улицы уже расчищены, а число погибших всё растёт.

Люди бросаются с крыш и мостов, травятся, вешаются, вскрывают вены.

Кажется, что этот кошмар никогда не кончится.

Интересно, думает Баки отстранённо, а Танос в своём гениальном плане учитывал все эти сопутствующие смерти или искренне верил, что число живущих уменьшится всего наполовину? Если второе, то он точно безумен.

* * *

Наташа может провести час, наблюдая за миганием лампочек на передатчике Фьюри.

Баки может столько же времени наблюдать за ней со стороны. Она ничего не говорит ему на это, и он не уверен, действительно ли она не замечает его присутствия или же ей просто всё равно.

Когда они не в городе, Брюс часами торчит в лаборатории, Роуди ведёт переговоры с военными и остатками правительства, Тор и Ракета бродят по базе неприкаянными призраками. Ракета с помощью ИИ собрал два плейлиста с песнями и слушает их на повторе, кажется, даже во сне.

«Когда я умру и меня уложат отдыхать,  
Я собираюсь отправиться в лучший мир...»*

Он не прислушивается специально, но слова то и дело звучат в его голове. Есть в них что-то утешительное — в мысли, что, возможно, из всех существующих миров Стив теперь в лучшем. Хотя бы в лучшем, чем он сам сейчас.

_*Переведённые строки из песни «Spirit in the Sky» Нормана Гринбаума._

* * *

Что бы ни утверждала христианская мораль, страдания и лишения в среднем не делают человека лучше.

Вандализм, разбой, избиения, изнасилования — уровень преступности вырос чуть ли не втрое. Когда терять людям нечего, переступить через любую нравственность становится куда проще. Полиция предсказуемо не справляется, несмотря на пустующие клетки освободившихся камер. Да и пересажай они всех — кто и на что этих заключённых будет содержать?

Баки с Наташей три часа безуспешно обсуждают варианты, что делать с разгулом преступности, но, кажется, самый приемлемый из них — оставить всё как есть и не вмешиваться. В конце концов люди успокоятся, одумаются, и всё придёт в норму.

Когда аргументы и доводы заходят на третий круг, Наташа вздыхает и устало трёт лицо.

— Знаешь, что меня больше всего бесит, Барнс? — Баки качает головой. — Я сама. Я такая никчёмная. Такая бесполезная, господи. Такая жалкая. Я ничего не могу. Даже держать себя в руках. А ещё агент. На гражданских бросаюсь, глаза на мокром месте. У Брюса при себе всегда пачка бумажных платков, чтобы нос мне вытирать. Мстительница, мать вашу.

Она в сердцах ударяет рукой по столу и тут же зажимает глаза ладонями. Баки выдерживает паузу, прежде чем сказать:

— Ты не права. Ты не жалкая — ты сильная. Ты держишься, не опускаешь руки, идёшь вперёд. Глаза сейчас у всех на мокром месте, и платочки Брюс носит больше для себя. У тебя такое же горе, как и у всех: ты потеряла близких. Только другие либо сводят счёты с жизнью, либо пускаются во все тяжкие, либо замыкаются в себе и думать не хотят о том, что наступит завтра. Оглянись, Нат. Роуди часами просиживает на своих видеоконференциях, где можно по сотому кругу пересказывать один и тот же отчёт о событиях, ответственно кивать и по сотому же кругу выслушивать одни и те же бесполезные распоряжения. И всё это — лишь бы не задумываться, как жить дальше. Брюс при любом удобном случае запирается в лаборатории и истребляет мышей бестолковыми экспериментами, потому что не может придумать, что и для кого теперь исследовать. По тому, как у Ракеты дёргается хвост, я безошибочно могу угадать, какую из двух дюжин своих песен он слушает. Тор даже не даёт себе труда притворяться, будто чем-то занят. Его не трогать, так он сутками будет сидеть и смотреть в стену — живой манекен. Что до меня, то я каждое проклятое утро не понимаю, зачем вообще подниматься с постели. Но ты… Ты говоришь: «Барнс, там в Бронксе какая-то банда разбуянилась, надо бы немного остудить ребят», — и мы едем в Бронкс, раздаём местной шпане на орехи, и после этого людям в Бронксе живётся чуточку легче. Ты говоришь Тору: «Эй, Тор, у копов в Гарлеме проблема, там местные разжились партией тазеров, не поможешь?» Тор едет в Гарлем голыми руками вырывать у тамошних хулиганов игрушки по пятьдесят тысяч вольт каждая, и у копов в Гарлеме становится на одну проблему меньше. Ты просишь Ракету: «Посмотри, пожалуйста, машину, по-моему, что-то шумит под капотом», — и енот самозабвенно копается в движке, целый час не вспоминая о тех, кого, возможно, потерял. Ты зовёшь Брюса: «Там какие-то люди из подразделения Старк Текнолоджиз, поговори с ними, только ты, по-моему, способен понять, что им нужно», — и Брюс три часа с упоением переводит тебе с научного на человеческий, а потом ты отдаёшь какие-то распоряжения, и гигантская корпорация, оставшаяся без владельца и гендиректора, продолжает работать. Ты спрашиваешь: «Роуди, в Белом Доме что-нибудь говорят о том, как они намерены противостоять росту наркоторговли?» — и в правительстве начинают обсуждать, что надо бы усилить контроль на границе с Мексикой, а наши генералы предлагают помощь федералес. Это, по-твоему, никчёмная?

Наташа смотрит на него круглыми глазами, словно впервые видит. Качает головой неверяще, точно это всё не про неё. Встаёт с кресла и начинает ходить по комнате.

— Так говоришь, будто… Я же совсем не…

Поймав за руку, Баки разворачивает её лицом к себе и заглядывает в блестящие зелёные глаза.

— Даже сейчас, когда остальные уже сдались, ты продолжаешь сражаться. Из всех, кого я знал, так умел только Стив. Но Стив знал лишь один способ не сдаваться: дрался. Находил плохих парней и бил им морды. Ты, как и Стив, ведёшь людей вперёд, Наташа. Но ведёшь их не драться, ты ведёшь их — нас — жить. Ты делаешь жизнь других людей лучше. Хотя бы чуть-чуть. Каждый божий день. И таких сильных людей, как ты, я раньше не встречал. А ведь моим лучшим другом был не кто иной, как Капитан Америка.

— Встречал, — глухо отзывается Наташа.

— Что?

— Мы встречались с тобой. В две тысячи девятом под Одессой. Когда ты был Зимним солдатом.

Сбитый с толку, Баки смотрит на неё, не зная, что сказать. Он помнит свои цели, помнит своих жертв, но Наташа не одна из них. И она не одна из тех, кто отдавал ему приказы. Не одна из техников, обслуживавших его руку. Не одна из бойцов, что отряжали ему в качестве огневой поддержки или прикрытия. В его прошлой жизни не могло быть Наташи Романофф — такую женщину он бы не забыл.

— Так ты правда меня не помнишь, — произносит Наташа, пристально глядя ему в глаза.

Баки неуверенно пожимает плечом.

— Нет. А ты меня — да?

— Трудно, знаешь ли, забыть того, кто оставляет тебе на память такие подарочки, — криво усмехается Нат, задирая сбоку футболку.

В паре дюймов от пупка — уродливый рубец. Старое пулевое. Баки, не сознавая, что делает, проводит кончиками пальцев по шраму.

— Прости? — предлагает вопросительно, потому что не знает, что ещё сказать.

Если он её не убил, значит, она была просто случайной жертвой. Сопутствующим ущербом.

— Забей. Старая история.

Если бы всё было так просто. Он бы с радостью оставил своё прошлое за дверью, но всякий раз оказывается, что оно следует за ним по пятам и хватает острыми зубами за лодыжки. Вот как сейчас, когда выясняется, что девять лет назад он едва не убил человека, который все последние недели придавал его жизни смысл.

— Многовато у меня за душой таких вот «старых историй» выходит. Я убил Старков. Я подстрелил тебя. Как ни крути, я террорист и убийца. Я виноват в расколе Мстителей…

— Вот уж нет.

— ...но я почему-то здесь, в то время как Стив… — Вот кто мог бы поддержать Наташу по-настоящему, а не паразитировать на ней и её силе духа. — Здесь должен был быть Стив. Не я.

Господи, они ведь говорили совершенно о другом. Но это назойливое «Почему не я?» всё свербело на подкорке и теперь прорвалось безобразным и неуместным признанием перед женщиной, которую он без раздумий бы поставил со Стивом в один ряд — ряд героев.

Наташа вглядывается в него, будто ищет что-то. Качает головой — словно сама с собой. Вздыхает.

— Но здесь ты. И ты можешь или угрызаться по этому поводу, или доказать, что ты не только старые страшилки для разведчиков, что ты — больше, чем Зимний солдат, который едва меня не убил. Не просто так же Стив за тебя грудью стоял. Так познакомь нас с парнем, которого зовут сержант Барнс.

Баки долго молчит, обдумывая её слова, а затем кивает.

— Ты права. Не время раскисать. Стив бы не одобрил.

Ответная улыбка робкая, едва заметная, но от того не менее прекрасная.

В дверях появляется Роуди:

— Эй, эта штука, типа передатчик… она там… остановилась, — указывает он себе за спину.

Переглянувшись, Баки с Наташей идут в комнату, куда поместили устройство. Брюс уже колдует над панелью, тестируя систему.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Наташа.

— Куда бы ни шёл сигнал, он… заглох.

— К нему же подвели питание, — непонимающе хмурится Баки.

— Подвели, — подтверждает Роуди. — Не в этом дело. Просто всё встало.

— Это можно починить?

Роуди и Брюс обмениваются растерянными взглядами.

— Мы ведь даже не знаем, что за сигнал и кому он отправляет, — неуверенно вставляет Брюс.

— Сигнал отправил Фьюри, — вздёрнув подбородок, твёрдо говорит Наташа. — Он точно знал, что делает, и значит, это важно. Перезагружай и скажи, если придёт ответный сигнал. Хотелось бы узнать, кто наш абонент.

Она разворачивается — и встаёт как вкопанная. Баки тоже застывает, когда замечает, отчего. В дверях стоит женщина в облегающем и явно не прогулочном костюме с восьмиконечной звездой на груди, смотрит сурово и спрашивает отрывисто и грубо:

— Где Фьюри?

Подавив желание встать между двумя женщинами, заслонив Наташу собой (едва ли она скажет за это спасибо), Баки вместе со всеми настороженно смотрит на пришелицу.

— А вы кто? — сощуривается Наташа, изучая взглядом непрошеную гостью.

— Я та, кому предназначался сигнал. Подруга Фьюри.

Или всё же прошеную…

— А имя у вас есть?

Воздух густеет от напряжения, и нервы натягиваются струнами. Кажется, тронь одну — и резонансом сметёт всех в мгновение ока.

— Кэрол Дэнверс, — отвечает пришелица нехотя, продолжая сверлить Наташу недоброжелательным взглядом.

— Наташа Романофф, — представляется в ответ Нат и протягивает руку.

Кэрол Дэнверс, помедлив, её пожимает.

— А на мой вопрос вы ответите?

— Ответ прост: уж не знаю, зачем, но запуск передатчика был последним, что сделал Ник Фьюри, прежде чем его развеяло.

Из-под суровой маски грозной воительницы на миг проглядывают шок и скорбь. Она кивает понимающе и опускает глаза.

— Полагаю, — нервно потирая руки, вмешивается Брюс, — нам много нужно рассказать друг другу. Почему бы не устроиться на кухне? Мисс э-э… мисс Дэнверс, что предпочитаете: чай или кофе?

* * *

Беседа выходит долгой и обстоятельной. Кэрол рассказывает им о кри и скруллах, о Мар-Велл, Тессеракте и сверхсветовом двигателе, о том, как она попала к кри, и о том, как позже вернулась на Землю. О знакомстве с Фьюри и данном ему обещании.

На языке у Баки вертится ехидное «Что-то ты не торопилась», но он знает, что несправедлив: галактику перелететь — это не до ближайшего супермаркета смотаться, да и ничего бы это не изменило. Впору предъявить претензии Фьюри, почему он не позвал Кэрол на помощь раньше, когда корабли пришельцев появились в Нью-Йорке и Шотландии, но какой с мёртвого спрос.

Брюс, Наташа и Роуди в свою очередь рассказывают Кэрол об их противостоянии с Таносом, начиная с две тысячи двенадцатого, и Баки впервые слышит историю целиком. Бедняга Стив, думает он мимоходом, страшный консерватор по натуре, а тут не только проскочил семьдесят лет истории и оказался в изменившемся до неузнаваемости мире, так ещё и практически с корабля на бал угодил: только с одним — заморским — чудовищем сражался, и вот тебе инопланетное. А его не было рядом тогда.

И не уберёг теперь.

Услышав о том, как пропал Тони Старк, Кэрол говорит, что может попробовать его найти, и три лица мгновенно загораются надеждой и воодушевлением.

Может быть, ради этого Фьюри и позвал свою старую знакомую в самую отчаянную минуту — чтобы она подарила им надежду.

Наташа предлагает Кэрол переночевать на базе, а утром отправиться на поиски. Кэрол возражает, что сперва она хочет проведать свою старую подругу — Марию Рамбо. Роуди осторожно предлагает проверить по базе данных, числится ли та среди выживших. П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А. на запрос отвечает, что имени Марии Рамбо в списках нет, и это может значить что угодно. Кэрол поджимает губы и упрямо выпячивает подбородок: Мария жила уединённо и вполне могла быть живой. Просто не отметившейся. Возражать и настаивать никто не осмеливается.

По комнатам они расходятся на рассветной заре.

* * *

Поднявшись ближе к полудню, Баки застаёт Наташу у плиты. Та жарит блинчики и мычит под нос какую-то мелодию — незнакомую, точно не из репертуара Ракеты. Баки достаёт кленовый сироп и начинает заправлять кофемашину.

— Ты же русская, — говорит он, глядя, как Наташа переворачивает пухленький, типично американский блин. — Разве ваши блинчики не должны выглядеть как-то… иначе?

Праздный вопрос. Он и сам не понимает, почему его задал. Наташа чуть сводит к переносице брови и молчит. Снимает готовый блинчик, льёт новую порцию теста на сковороду и, когда Баки уже решает, что ответа не дождётся, переводит на него задумчивый взгляд.

— Меня не растили русской. — Она принимает протянутую кружку с кофе, делает глоток и продолжает: — Меня много лет воспитывали быть той, кого европейцы и американцы будут принимать за свою. Вытравляли акцент из речи, учили иначе держаться, иначе смотреть на мужчин, иначе взаимодействовать с женщинами. Что-то, конечно, осталось. Впитанное, что называется, с молоком матери. С ранних лет, когда я росла, как все остальные советские девочки. Но ту часть меня тщательно выскоблили в Красной комнате, — при этих словах Наташа почему-то кладёт руку на живот, но тут же хватается за лопаточку и ловко переворачивает подрумянившийся блин. — Наверное, поэтому мне комфортнее жить в Америке. Хотя я и не могу с уверенностью сказать, что она стала мне домом.

— Забавно. Иногда я задумываюсь, осталась ли Америка домом для меня. В Бухаресте, к слову, было очень даже неплохо.

— Если не считать, что ты был в международном розыске, — хмыкает Наташа.

— Да, точно, — смеётся он. — Досадный нюанс.

Наташа протягивает ему на лопаточке свежеиспечённый блинчик, и Баки берёт его левой рукой, которой горячее не страшно. Так они и стоят вдвоём у плиты: он жуёт, она попивает кофе, гора блинчиков неуклонно растёт.

А затем вдруг свет мигает, посуда начинает дребезжать, и воздух разом тяжелеет, придавливая к земле. Неприятное и знакомое ощущение входящего в атмосферу тяжёлого объекта.

Прямо на территории базы приземлялся космический корабль.

Опять.

Наташа вскидывает на него испуганный взгляд и бросается к выходу. Баки не отстаёт. На улицу они выбегают первыми, Брюс с Ракетой — следом. Краем глаза Баки успевает заметить торопливо ковыляющего Роуди и уверенно вышагивающую Кэрол.

— Свои! — вдруг радостно выкрикивает Ракета. — Это свои!

Гигантский металлический стриж грузно приземляется на кривые лапы, а минуту спустя брюхо космической птицы разверзается, и по выпавшему трапу на землю сходят трое: Тони Старк, сгорбленный и едва стоящий на ногах, женщина-киборг, похожая по описанию на ту, которую Ракета в своих скупых рассказах звал Небулой, и мужчина со знакомой восьмиконечной звездой на груди, при виде которого Кэрол начинает излучать почти физически ощутимые волны злости и раздражения. Кажется, имя этого мужчины им со вчерашнего вечера знакомо: Йон-Рогг.

Наташа и Брюс опрометью бросаются к Старку. Нат добегает первая, но в последний момент нерешительно тормозит и пропускает Брюса вперёд — обнять и подхватить, поддерживая. Старк озирается потерянно, будто с трудом понимает, где находится, крепко вцепляется скрюченными пальцами в руку Брюса, а когда замечает стоящую в двух шагах Наташу, резко подаётся к ней, хватает за плечо, впивается в неё отчаянным взглядом и посеревшими губами сипит:

— Я… я не смог… не сберёг пацана.

Наташа ласково гладит его по плечу, мягко увлекает вперёд и приговаривает нежно:

— Идём. Мы не смогли. Все мы. Идём, Тони. Ты дома.

Тем временем Ракета встречается взглядом с Небулой, и та печально качает головой.

Баки никогда не признает вслух, что слышал, как Ракета скулил.

Йон-Рогг — предполагаемый — чинно ступает следом за Старком с его друзьями и старательно не смотрит в сторону Кэрол. Та, напротив, не сводит с него глаз, но молчит.

С той минуты, как стало ясно, что корабль дружественный, Баки держится в стороне, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания. И всё же отчётливо чувствует, когда его настигает взгляд Старка — горячий и резкий, как удар хлыста. Но тот ничего не говорит, проходит мимо молча. Роуди, идущий рядом, улыбается Баки ободряюще.

Повернувшись ко входу на базу, Баки успевает заметить исчезающий в дверях силуэт Тора.

Следующие полчаса Роуди и Брюс суетятся вокруг Старка, у которого обнаруживается сильное истощение: три недели в космосе на урезанном пайке и несколько суток без еды вообще.

— Неважно выглядишь, дружище, — криво усмехается Роуди.

— У меня был ужасный доктор, — хмыкает Старк.

— Уж простите, — бормочет под нос (предполагаемый) Йон-Рогг, — Ксорианского эликсира под рукой не оказалось. Комплект экстренной медпомощи больше на раны и травмы рассчитан.

Баки хочет помочь, что-то сделать, но понимает, что вряд ли его помощь будет воспринята благосклонно, а потому стоит в сторонке, как и остальные обитатели и гости базы, собравшиеся вокруг Старка, будто мотыльки вокруг ночного фонаря. С его возвращением на базу словно вернулось дыхание жизни.

Пока Брюс устанавливает капельницу, а Роуди пытается накормить Старка заваренными овсяными хлопьями, Наташа коротко пересказывает последние события. Старк слушает рассеянно, вполуха, и вдруг резко перебивает:

— Где Пеппер?

Вопрос падает камнем в замершую, скорбную тишину. Роуди отводит глаза, а Наташа, пойманная в капкан пристального Старковского взгляда, качает головой. Потом, подумав, всё же произносит:

— Насколько нам удалось установить, Пеппер ехала с Хэппи в машине, когда всё случилось. Машина цела, крови нет. Только пепел.

Тони кивает машинально и пялится в пустоту.

Наташа, помолчав немного, всё же заканчивает рассказ.

— Судя по всему, Танос сделал ровно то, что обещал: истребил половину живого.

Резко вскинувшись, будто проснувшись, Старк спрашивает:

— Где он сейчас?

— Мы не знаем, — отвечает Роуди.

— Он просто открыл портал и ушёл, — добавляет Наташа.

— А с ним что? — указывает Старк на погружённого в свои думы Тора.

— Хандрит, — отзывается Ракета, — мол, всех подвёл. Ну подвёл. Но, опять же, покажи мне, кто не подвёл?

— О, прости, — воззряется на него (не слишком-то) удивлённый Старк, — до этого момента я думал, что ты плюшевый.

— Может, и так, — бросает Ракета в ответ и возвращается к своему занятию: болтает ногами в ритме, который Баки опознаёт как «Fox On The Run».

— А этот Оловянный Солдатик вообще говорить умеет? — переключается на него Старк.

Вопрос застаёт Баки врасплох, и ответ звучит грубее, чем должен был:

— Умею. А что, ты станешь со мной разговаривать?

Вопреки ожиданию, Старк только чуть вскидывает брови, будто бы и его посчитал бессловесным комком плюша.

— Надо же. Ты умнее, чем кажешься, — произносит он и моментально теряет к Баки всяческий интерес.

Баки в недоумении переводит взгляд на Наташу и ловит на её губах тень улыбки.

— Тони, сосредоточься, — просит Роуди. — Нам нужно решить, что делать дальше.

— Делать дальше? Что делать? Мы уже продули, старик, ты не заметил? Всё, пуф-ф! Конец. Финита ля комедия. Танос — Мстители: шесть-ноль. Разгромный счёт, победителю чемпионата достаётся Кубок, простите, Перчатка. Спектакль окончен, всех зрителей просим покинуть зрительный зал.

— Надо как-то найти Таноса, отобрать Перчатку, вернуть всё назад, — настаивает Роуди. — С твоей помощью…

— С моей помощью? Прости, что перебиваю, Роуди, но — что с моей помощью? Что вам моя помощь? Тебе сказать, что там произошло? Танос вломил мне планетой, а колдун с Бликер-стрит отдал ему камень. С моей помощью или без неё — всё едино.

— Но Тони, у тебя же всегда есть какой-нибудь запасной план. Наработки. Твои технологии.

— План? У меня был план: я говорил, что необходимо окружить Землю бронёй, щитом. Вот, какой у меня был план. Кто из вас тогда меня поддержал? Сейчас — сейчас у меня нет ничего: ни планов, ни намёток, ни стратегий. Ни-че-го. Мы не одолели Таноса-без-Перчатки. Таносу-с-Перчаткой мы и вовсе ничего не сделаем.

— Ну, — вмешивается Кэрол, — в прошлый раз с вами не было меня.

— А это что за бойкая дамочка? Простите, мы с вами, кажется, не знакомы.

— Кэрол Дэнверс, — представляется та. — А вы, как я поняла, Тони Старк. Если подскажете, где найти Таноса, думаю, я смогу его убить.

При этих словах стоящий в тёмном углу комнаты Йон-Рогг, о котором, кажется, все успели забыть, ёжится и закатывает глаза. С противоположного конца выступает Небула, глядя на Кэрол исподлобья:

— С этим я могу помочь. Танос годами совершенствовал меня. А когда работал, говорил про Великий План. Даже разобранной, мне хотелось ему угодить. Я спрашивала его, куда он отправится, свершив задуманное. И его ответ всегда был неизменен: в Сады.

— И где это? — спрашивает Кэрол, но ответить Небуле не даёт Брюс.

— Эй, эй, я понимаю ваш энтузиазм, но вы слышали Тони. У Таноса теперь Перчатка. Он одним щелчком истребил миллиарды жителей по всей вселенной. Думаете, он вот так просто подпустит кого-то к себе? Танос без помощи камней сумел одолеть Тора и Халка. Но даже если ты сильнее их обоих вместе взятых, Перчатка меняет весь расклад. И не в нашу пользу. Разозлим его — и он вообще сотрёт всё живое.

— Бог мой! Я слышу разумную речь! Прямо как шесть лет назад, на хеликэрриере. Простите, что-то ностальгия напала. Спасибо, Брюс, хотя бы ты меня понимаешь.

Брюс отвечает Тони лёгкой укоризненной улыбкой. Наташа закатывает глаза, Роуди качает головой.

— Кто такой этот ваш Халк? Где он? — интересуется Кэрол.

— Халк — что-то вроде моего альтер-эго, — поясняет Брюс. — Большой зелёный парень, который только и знает, что махать кулаками да крушить всё подряд. Воплощённая ярость.

— Я не согласен, — вдруг вмешивается Тор. — Халк — доблестный воин и добрый друг.

— То есть он всё-таки нравится тебе больше, чем я? — возмущённо смотрит Брюс, отчего Тор немного теряется.

— Нет, что ты. Ты — мой друг, Брюс. Но, кстати, я что-то давно не видел Халка.

— С тех пор, как проиграл Таносу, он отказывается появляться.

— Что, раз продул — и сдулся? — хмыкает Кэрол, а Тор поднимается с места, приближается к ней и нависает, глядя в глаза немигающим взглядом.

— Попрошу следить за языком, ты говоришь о моём друге. Который один на один сражался с Таносом. А вот ты пока ничем не отличилась.

— Что, — сощуривается Кэрол, — раз я девчонка, так непременно должна доказать, что чего-то стою, чтобы вписаться в ваши доблестные ряды?

— В Асгарде испокон веков одной из самых почитаемых воинских каст были женщины-воительницы — валькирии. Моя мать, Фригга, не была воительницей, но сердце её было храбрым, а дух — сильным. Многие века я бился с врагами плечом к плечу с Сиф, и мало встречал в жизни воинов более отважных и могучих, чем она. Мне неважно, какого ты пола, Кэрол Дэнверс, но твоего сердца я ещё не знаю и в бою тебя не видал.

— Вот доберёмся до Таноса — и увидишь, — мрачно обещает Кэрол.

— Договорились, — кивает Тор и возвращается на своё место.

— Эй, Брюс, так а что у тебя за проблема с Халком? — спрашивает Тони.

— Я бы не назвал это проблемой, если честно, — почему-то виновато отзывается тот. — С тех пор, как я вернулся на Землю, он больше не появляется. Отказывается появляться. И я, знаешь, не против. Наоборот, моё давнее желание будто наконец исполнилось, и я могу не бояться теперь, что снова потеряю контроль, а затем очнусь посреди руин. Или на другой планете.

— Правильно ли я понимаю, — заставив всех вздрогнуть, вступает в разговор неожиданно заинтересовавшийся Йон-Рогг, — что у вас проблема с контролем силы?

— В некотором смысле, да, — кивает Брюс. — А вы?..

— Йон-Рогг, командир отряда Звёздная сила, Империя кри. Думаю, я мог бы помочь с вашей проблемой.

— Так же, как ты «помог» с моей? — язвительно спрашивает Кэрол, рисуя воздушные кавычки.

— Верс… — укоризненно протягивает Йон-Рогг.

— Моя имя — Кэрол Дэнверс, не Верс, — отрезает та.

— _Кэрол_ , — явно делая над собой усилие, поправляется Йон-Рогг, — я здесь не затем, чтобы воевать. Не с тобой, во всяком случае.

— Да неужели? Командир развед-отряда прибыл на Си-53 не затем, чтобы воевать? Так я тебе и поверила.

Кэрол, сжав полыхнувшие сине-жёлтым разрядом кулаки, делает шаг вперёд, но тут между ними оказывается Небула:

— Уж не знаю, что вы двое не поделили, но вот этот парень, — указывает она большим пальцем на Йон-Рогга, — спас мне и Тони Старку жизнь. Так что не советую распускать руки.

— Этот парень по приказу своего возлюбленного Высшего разума убил дорогого мне человека, ту, что мечтала прекратить войну между кри и скруллами.

— А этот парень, — Тони насмешливо тычет пальцем в Баки, — по приказу террористической фашистской организации убил моих родителей и ещё кучу невинных людей. Но для сведения старых счётов, как по мне, время не самое подходящее, потому что один лиловый мудак щелчком пальцев стёр в пыль половину Вселенной, и у каждого здесь найдётся, что ему предъявить. Предлагаю всем отложить на время личные вендетты и говорить по существу. Если хотим, чтобы Танос заплатил, самое время объединиться и суммировать чек. Хотя, как по мне, затея гиблая. А вот как помочь Брюсу, я бы послушал.

Кэрол фыркает, но отступает. Йон-Рогг, вновь заполучив общее внимание, продолжает:

— Я могу попросить Высший разум о помощи. Если проблема ментального характера, он её решит. Если дело в чём-то другом, он может подсказать правильный путь. Если понадобятся технологии кри, я смогу их предоставить.

— А тебе какой интерес помогать столь презираемой тобой отсталой расе? Высший разум, как мы оба с тобой знаем, благотворительностью не занимается.

— Взаимопомощь в рамках военного альянса не благотворительность, а норма, Ве… Кэрол. Кри пострадали так же, как и все остальные народы. Атт-Ласс и Брон-Чар рассыпались у меня на глазах, и никто не мог объяснить мне, как и почему. Пока я не наткнулся на дрейфующий корабль и пара незнакомцев не рассказала мне о Камнях, о Таносе и о безумном плане истребить одну половину живущих, чтобы другая стала счастливей.

— А, так теперь ты это называешь «безумным планом»? Но когда Империя кри занимается геноцидом другой расы, это, конечно, уже не безумный план, но высшая миссия по защите мира!

— Скруллы — коварные захватчики…

— Скруллы — такой же народ, как…

— Ну всё, хватит! — рявкает Наташа, и комната мгновенно стихает. — Для ваших споров не время и не место. У нас одна общая беда — Танос. И мы все должны думать о том, как с ним справиться и отменить то, что он натворил. Брюс, ты хочешь попробовать то, о чём говорит Йон-Рогг?

— Да, — отвечает Брюс после небольшой паузы. — Я хочу попытаться.

— Отлично, — кивает Нат и поворачивается к Йон-Роггу. — Что для этого нужно?

— Для начала — подняться на мой корабль, который остался на орбите. Там есть установка, с помощью которой можно связаться с Высшим разумом.

— Хорошо. Тор, можешь отправиться с ними? Подстраховать на всякий случай. — Тор молча кивает. — Так, с этим решили. Небула — ты ведь Небула, верно? — помоги Кэрол найти, где скрывается Танос.

— Я с ними! — подаёт голос Ракета. — В конце концов, это я теперь полноправный капитан «Милано».

— Ладно, ты летишь с ними. И следишь, чтобы никто не ввязался в бой с Таносом до того, как мы придумаем план.

— Будет сделано, — салютует енот с усмешкой на мохнатой морде.

— Тогда закончим на сегодня.

Собравшиеся начинают расходиться, и спустя минуту в комнате остаются только четверо: Старк, Роуди, Наташа и Баки.

— Лихо ты, — хмыкает Старк. — У кэпа набралась? А для меня, Капитан Россия, распоряжение найдётся?

— Тони, — Наташа устало вздыхает. — Просто отдыхай. Восстанавливай силы. Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, я рядом, хорошо?

— Последний раз, когда я поверил тому, что ты будешь рядом, ты предпочла сменить приоритеты. Тебя не было рядом, когда ты была нужна, Нат. Не знаю, с чего бы мне рассчитывать на тебя теперь. Но отдохнуть, пожалуй, действительно стоит.

— Идём, Тони, я помогу, — тут же подхватывается Роуди и, бросив Наташе сочувственный взгляд, берётся за ручки кресла на колёсах, в котором сидит Старк, и выкатывает его в холл.

Наташа стоит, обхватив себя руками и крепко зажмурившись.

— Эй, — осторожно касается её плеча Баки, — не переживай. Я уверен, он просто…

— Я не переживаю из-за его слов, Барнс, — Наташа всхлипывает и поднимает на него светящиеся радостью глаза. — Он может говорить, что хочет, но главное, что он вернулся. Вернулся, понимаешь? И, не знаю, может, это и глупо, но… Но теперь, когда Тони вернулся, мне кажется, у нас есть шанс. Настоящий шанс всё исправить.

— Но Старк же сказал, что у него нет ни планов, ни идей…

— _Сейчас_ нет. — Наташа улыбается, и её улыбка кажется ослепительной. — Ты не знаешь Тони. Он обязательно что-нибудь придумает.

* * *

С корабля Йон-Рогга Брюс возвращается воодушевлённый. Твердит об объединении каких-то двух когнитивных и двух генетических структур, после чего скрывается в лаборатории.

Сам Йон-Рогг сообщает, что получил приказ от Высшего разума сотрудничать с Мстителями до тех пор, пока они не разберутся с Таносом, и собирается вернуться на свой корабль, но получает от Наташи и Роуди приглашение остаться на базе. Всё не в одиночестве на корабле сидеть. Йон-Рогг после недолгого раздумья соглашается. Кэрол недовольно поджимает губы, но решает в чужие дела не вмешиваться. Вместо этого, пока Ракета с Небулой заняты ремонтом «Милано», она отправляется на поиски своей подруги-лётчицы.

Поиски оказываются безуспешны, и когда «Милано» наконец отбывает, мрачная решимость на лице Кэрол вселяет некоторые опасения, будет ли она действовать заодно с образовавшейся командой или бросится вершить месть лично. Вся надежда на Ракету и его дар убеждения.

Тор, ненадолго оживший после прибытия Старка, вновь погружается в своё пасмурное безразличие, пока через пару дней спутники не засекают приближающийся к Земле космический корабль. Тор опознаёт в нём «Коммондор» — судно, на котором спаслись оставшиеся в живых асгардцы. Те приземляются где-то в Норвегии, и Тор отправляется к своему народу, верный долгу царя Асгарда.

Сам Старк, пробыв на базе дня четыре и едва встав на ноги, заявляет, что едет домой — на свою ферму недалеко от Нью-Йорка. Наташа пробует убедить его остаться, но получает в ответ едкую отповедь. Роуди пытается образумить друга, однако Старк остаётся непреклонен. «П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А. сообщит тебе, если что не так, пятнадцать минут в броне — и ты на месте», — с этими словами он садится в тёмно-серую «Ауди» и, взвизгнув шинами, скрывается за горизонтом. Роуди сокрушённо потирает шею, Нат тоскливо вздыхает и, обхватив себя руками, скрывается внутри.

* * *

Подслушивать нехорошо, Баки знает, но от того, чтобы войти в зал, его что-то удерживает, а просто развернуться и уйти он уже не может.

— Банды территорию делят, — безразличным тоном бросает Наташа. Настолько нарочитым, что Баки ему ни на йоту не верит.

— Не думаю. Почерк Бартона. То, что он делает, то, что творит… признаюсь, он меня пугает.

Подловив Роуди через полчаса в коридоре, Баки выпытывает у него местонахождение Клинта Бартона. А когда удостоверяется вечером, что Наташа легла спать, тихо собирается, садится в джет и летит в Мексику.

Найти Бартона оказывается нетрудно: за ним тянется такой кровавый след, что даже Баки — бывшего Зимнего солдата — передёргивает. Он наблюдает из тени, как тот длинным клинком взрезает отчаянно вопящего наркобарыгу от паха до горла, и выходит вперёд, стоит обмякшему безжизненному телу с влажным звуком шлёпнуться на залитый дождём и кровью асфальт.

— Есть разговор.

— Прости, в команде не работаю. Больше нет.

— Я с мокрухой завязал.

— Тогда о чём ты хотел поговорить?

— О твоей семье.

Ярость, полыхнувшую от Бартона при этих словах, он чувствует, кажется, кожей.

— У меня нет семьи. Говорить не о чем.

— Нет, есть, — хватает Баки развернувшегося Бартона за плечо. — И эта семья сейчас лежит, уткнувшись в подушку, на базе Мстителей, и глотает слёзы. Потому что человек, который ей как брат, слетел с катушек и возомнил себя Немезидой. Решил взять пример с Таноса?

— Слушай, ты…

— Всё, что ты мне можешь сказать, я за последний месяц уже слышал от сотен людей. Ты не единственный потерял близких. Все кого-то потеряли. И мы не настолько хорошо знакомы, чтобы я тебя сейчас пожалел. Кого мне действительно жаль, так это Нат, которая каждый день трудится ради других, старается быть лучше, не оставляет надежды. А самого дорогого ей человека нет рядом. Ты в курсе, что Старк вернулся?

Судя по мгновению задержки, этой новости Бартон не знал.

— И что с того? Что Старк сделает? Хлопнет в ладоши и всё чудесным образом исправит?

— Нет. Но Наташа верит, что с ним у нас есть шанс. И может, это ложная надежда. Может, ничего у нас не получится. Но подумай вот о чём: если нам удастся, если мы одолеем Таноса и вернём всех, кого он у нас отнял… как ты будешь смотреть своей жене и детям в глаза, зная, что сдался? Что с их смертью не нашёл ничего лучше, чем подхватить эстафету у Таноса и отнять ещё больше жизней? А я верю, что они вернутся. Потому что Наташа, потому что мы — не сдаёмся, агент Бартон. И не сдадимся.

— И какого хрена ты от меня сейчас хочешь, Барнс?

— Чтобы ты вынул голову из задницы. И решил, что для тебя действительно важно.

С этими словами Баки уходит, не оглядываясь на зло — или отчаянно? — стискивающего зубы Бартона.

* * *

Неделя проходит практически без известий. Только Кэрол прилетает ненадолго с Ксорианским эликсиром для Старка. Таноса они ещё не нашли, зато наткнулись на одного знакомого Ракеты и Небулы из банды Опустошителей, который обещал поспрашивать своих об этих таинственных «Садах».

Роуди то и дело мотается между базой, фермой и разными военными объектами. Брюс торчит в лаборатории, время от времени катаясь в гости к Тони или выбираясь посидеть с остальными за картами или посмотреть кино. От Тора почти ничего не слышно — весь в заботах. Йон-Рогг держится особняком, но иногда его можно поймать в тренировочном зале, и они с Нат этим пользуются — размять мышцы и отвлечься от забот. Или, скорее, от выматывающего ожидания неизвестно чего.

Баки смотрит, каким взглядом Наташа провожает Роуди или Брюса, отправляющихся навестить Старка, и чувствует, как истощается терпение.

В конце концов, разве не сам же Старк говорил, что сейчас не время для личных обид?

К тому, что Баки время от времени ездит в город — разведать обстановку, прикупить что-нибудь по мелочи или просто покататься, — все давно привыкли. Так что, когда он идёт в гараж, садится на мотоцикл и выезжает с базы, никому не приходит в голову даже поинтересоваться, куда он собрался.

Ферма обнаруживается быстро. Похоже, лишь недавно отстроенная, ещё не обжитая, только-только благоустроенная.

Старк сидит на веранде в плетёном кресле и что-то потягивает из стакана. Выглядит заметно лучше, лицо ещё осунувшееся, но кожа снова приобрела человеческий оттенок. И глаза, как жала, впиваются в него, пока он идёт по дорожке.

Баки останавливается у самого крыльца, не решаясь пройти дальше без приглашения. Смотрит на Старка, пока тот сканирует его нечитаемым взглядом, словно шлем надел. Дожидается кивка и поднимается по ступенькам.

— Привет, — говорит он, когда понимает, что Старк оставляет первое слово ему.

— Привет и тебе, Холодное Сердце.

— Что, убивать не станешь? Сейчас ты бы мог, здесь за меня никто не вступится.

— Я и в прошлый раз не должен был, — дёргает плечом Старк, отводя взгляд.

— Ты был в своём праве, Старк, — со вздохом признаёт Баки.

— Убийство — это не право, — отрезает тот. — Может, сядешь уже, Робокоп? Нервируешь. Чувствую себя героем дешёвого боевика, по душу которого пришёл наёмный убийца.

— Иронично, — хмыкает Баки, устраиваясь в кресле напротив.

— Не то слово, — в тон ему отвечает Старк, наливает лимонад в другой стакан и ставит перед ним. — Так зачем приехал? О моих убиенных родителях поговорить? Или типа попросить прощения?

— Можем и о твоих родителях, раз тебе неймётся. Хочешь, наори на меня за них, избей, выплесни весь свой гнев. Но говорить я приехал не о себе.

Старк смеряет его подозрительным взглядом, но ничего не говорит, только кивает, чтобы продолжал.

— Я приехал кое о чём тебя попросить. — Баки подаётся вперёд и заглядывает Старку в глаза: — Помирись с Наташей. Ты можешь ненавидеть меня, можешь злиться на Стива, но Нат не заслужила такого обращения. В тот день, в аэропорту, она действительно пыталась нас остановить. И только в последний момент поверила Стиву и отпустила. Поверила, что у него были серьёзные причины делать то, что он делал. Вспомни, ты ведь и сам пошёл Россу наперекор, когда прилетел к нам на помощь. Всей разницы, что ты поверил фактам, а Наташа — другу.

— И в итоге только зря подставилась.

— Да, итог получился не самый… Постой. Так вот что тебя волнует? Что подставилась? Не то, что помогла Стиву, а то, что оказалась вне закона? Поэтому — «не была рядом»?

Старк не отвечает. Морщит нос, отпивает из стакана и смотрит на озеро. Баки вздыхает и тоже делает пару глотков.

— Слушай, я в курсе, что почти вас не знаю, и догадываюсь, что прошлое у вас двоих непростое. Но Наташа _верит_ в тебя. Ты знаешь, что она категорически запрещала помещать твоё имя в список погибших? Пропавший без вести — и точка. Всё это время она не сдавалась и не опускала рук. А теперь, когда ты вернулся, живой, у неё появилась надежда. Ты ей нужен, Старк. Она ни за что тебе этого не скажет, но ей нужна твоя поддержка.

— Какая пламенная речь от Сержанта Сосульки, — язвительно произносит Старк, но тут же кривится и отмахивается. — Хотя нет, забыли. Звучит ужасно. «Капитан Сосулька» звучало куда лучше.

— «Капитан Сосулька»? Ты же не назвал так Стива?.. Ты назвал так Стива, — Баки вдруг против воли разбирает смех.

Он хохочет в голос, а когда успокаивается, внезапно смотрит на Старка совсем другими глазами. Будто разрозненные кусочки мозаики вдруг собрались воедино и он вдруг понял, почему для Наташи имя Тони Старка равняется надежде, почему Роуди не лень мотаться сюда почти каждый вечер, чтобы удостовериться, что с ним всё в порядке, почему Брюс, которого из его драгоценных лабораторий пончиком не выманишь, исправно ездит к Старку, как ждущий наследства племянник к престарелой богатой тётушке. Почему у Стива при упоминании Старка лицо приобретало то выражение упрямой решимости, то тоскливого сожаления, а то — нежной ностальгии. Конечно же, Стив никак не мог поладить со Старком, он слишком прямолинеен и наверняка ошибочно принимал Старкову шутливость за несерьёзность, в то время как для Старка острый язык был не только щитом, но и оружием, инструментом, помогающим испытывать окружающих его людей. И в то же время Стив остро чувствовал в Старке равного. Недаром же доверял.

— Можно вопрос? — отсмеявшись, говорит Баки. — Ты за всё время мне не так много слов сказал, и из тех половина — прозвища. Ты со всеми так, или это я у тебя «в чести»?

— Плюс-минус со всеми. — Баки хмыкает. — Что?

— Знаешь, при других обстоятельствах… мы бы подружились.

— Что, и даже Сержантом Сосулькой быть не против?

— Если ты не против быть мистером Скруджем.

— Как тонко, Барнс! А ты что же, мой Святочный Дух?

— В зависимости от. Помиришься с Нат? Поможешь?

— А с чего ты вообще вписался тут за Романофф заступаться? Клинья к ней подбиваешь?

Застигнутый врасплох, Баки теряется. Он совсем над этим не задумывался, но Старк, кажется, угодил в точку. Наташа вызывала у него безотчётное желание о ней позаботиться. Защищать, оберегать. В точности как Стив, с тех пор, как они познакомились, но Стив был ему как брат, а вот Наташа будила в нём совсем не братские чувства.

— Мы… не в том положении. Ситуация как-то не располагает, чтобы к кому-то что-то подбивать…

— Послушай доброго совета, Барнс: подходящего момента ты можешь и до пенсии не дождаться. И это если повезёт до пенсии дожить. Бери, что можешь, от настоящего.

— Я… подумаю над этим. Спасибо. А твой ответ?

— Не знаю. Может быть. Наверное. Мне нужно время.

Поняв, что это — самое большее, на что можно рассчитывать, Баки кивает и допивает лимонад.

— Хорошо. — Он поднимается, чтобы уйти, но у самого крыльца оборачивается и говорит: — Я всё никак не мог понять, почему после всего, что случилось в бункере, Стив отправил тебе тот телефон. Ведь проще простого было ему позвонить, попросить помощи — и заманить в ловушку. И Стив бы пришёл. Даже если бы наверняка знал, что ловушка, всё равно пришёл бы. Стив тебе верил. Теперь я понял, почему.

Задумчивый взгляд в спину Баки ощущает до тех пор, пока ферма не пропадает из виду совсем.

* * *

Дни проходят по-прежнему: Старк безвылазно сидит на своей ферме, зализывая раны, Тор обустраивает новый Асгард, у космической троицы вестей о Таносе по-прежнему нет, Бартон вроде как притих, а обитатели базы погрязли в рутине. Баки смотрит, как Наташа каплю за каплей теряет энтузиазм, беспрестанно проверяя входящие, данные со спутников и горизонт в тщетном ожидании вестей. Ничего не меняется. Мир застыл, словно музейный экспонат за пыльным стеклом.

Баки не выдерживает и решает прислушаться к совету Старка.

— Нат, поехали в кино.

— Какое кино, Барнс? — устало смотрит на него Наташа. — Если хочешь посмотреть фильм, давай посмотрим.

— Нет. Я узнал, что в городе открылась пара кинотеатров. Так что мы с тобой сейчас пойдём и посмотрим настоящее кино на настоящем большом экране, и может быть, даже с настоящим попкорном. Тяжёлый был месяц, можем себе позволить расслабиться разок.

Не слушая возражений, Баки уводит Наташу за собой, и они действительно смотрят в почти пустом кинотеатре фильм, бесстыдно бросаясь попкорном в экран на самых идиотских моментах, и выходят из кинозала, смеясь. Баки замечает неподалёку автомат с игрушками и ведёт Наташу к нему.

— Выбирай, что тебе достать.

— Барнс, ты спятил? — хихикает Нат и глядит неверяще.

— Выбирай, ну.

Бросив на него ещё один недоверчивый взгляд, Наташа наконец смотрит за стекло, кажется, пытаясь выбрать что-нибудь попроще, чтобы поскорее отделаться, но её взгляд то и дело обращается к почти закопанному под пандой и львом жёлтому зайцу, а Баки внимателен.

— Вот этот, да? — указывает он на зайца. — Тебе нравится вот этот?

— Да, этот, — вздохнув, признаёт Наташа. — Но не больше пяти попыток. Пять попыток — и мы уходим.

— Мне хватит, — самонадеянно заявляет Баки.

Когда третья оканчивается провалом, он начинает нервничать, но на четвёртой удача улыбается ему, и он вручает Наташе приз. Та берёт его в руки с неожиданным трепетом, часто моргая, и бережно прижимает к груди.

— Спасибо, Ба… Баки.

Ему вдруг приходит в голову, что, возможно, никто и никогда до этого не водил Наташу на самое обычное свидание. Возможно, по долгу службы, ей довелось знавать люксовые лимузины и рестораны с мишленовскими звёздами, но вот обычную игрушку из простого автомата никто и никогда для неё не доставал.

Баки кивает.

— Жаль, аттракционы все закрыты. Но можем просто погулять, если хочешь. Вдруг нам повезёт, и где-нибудь всё же стоит мороженщик с тележкой. Или хотя бы фургончик с хот-догами.

— Так это что, вы тайком заманили меня на свидание, мистер Барнс?

— Это значит «нет», мисс Романофф?

Ответа Баки ждёт, затаив дыхание. Наташа обводит взглядом холл кинотеатра, смотрит на автомат, затем на зайца — и поднимает глаза на него.

— «Погулять» звучит неплохо, — улыбается она. — И хот-доги. Хотя мне больше хочется сладкой ваты.

В этот день Фортуна одаривает его самой щедрой из своих улыбок: через два квартала, прямо у входа в парк, какой-то рыжий нескладный парень готовит для редких прохожих пушистую сладкую вату. Баки просит сделать самую большую из возможных, и они с Наташей съедают её вместе, пачкая нос и щёки.

* * *

Правило о поцелуях на первом свидании Наташа отметает сразу, стоит им вернуться на базу. Правило о сексе на первом свидании игнорирует тоже, и Баки не в силах ей противостоять. Только страх мечется в голове лихорадочными мыслями: что если он облажается? Что если всё сейчас испортит? Он не волновался так даже в свой самый первый раз, который был — подумать страшно — почти сто лет назад. Да что там, у него вообще секс в последний раз был ещё до того, как он потерял руку… Как заниматься сексом, когда одна твоя рука — протез? Вдруг он слишком сильно сожмёт пальцы и оставит синяки? А то и вовсе сломает что-нибудь?

Баки старательно отводит левую руку в сторону, используя больше для опоры. Баки тщательно зацеловывает каждый дюйм солоноватой кожи, с особенной нежностью припадая к рубцу на животе. Баки чутко ловит выдохи и стоны, сверяясь с ними, как с компасом, в верном ли направлении движется.

Только после того, как Наташа, выгибаясь со стоном, крупно вздрагивает под ним, крепко сжимая бёдрами, Баки кончает.

Первое, что он видит утром, это улыбка Наташи. И это лучшее утро на свете.


	2. Акт II. Надежда

Тёмно-серая «Ауди» влетает на подъездную дорожку, как пушечное ядро.

— Заждались? — интересуется Тони, опустив стекло.

Наташа, растерявшись, смотрит на него во все глаза и не знает, что сказать. Тони замечает руку Баки у неё на талии и усмехается.

— Гляжу, времени зря не теряли. Ну и правильно. А я с подарочком. — Выйдя из машины, Тони открывает багажник и достаёт из него щит Стива. — Вот, валялся в гараже. Можете на стеночку повесить или с горки на нём кататься. Если по руке никому не придётся.

Наташа машинально забирает протянутый ей щит и провожает взглядом машину, которую Тони поехал ставить в гараж.

— Всё хорошо? — спрашивает Баки, глядя на неё обеспокоенно.

— Да? — неуверенно отвечает она и опускает взгляд на щит в руках. — Кажется, нам с тобой объявили перемирие. Щит Капитана Америка. Примешь? Ноша тебе по плечу.

— Капитан Америка? Я? Нет, Нат. Мне никогда им не стать, да я и не хочу. Но его я возьму… — Баки забирает у неё щит, примеривает на руку и смотрит на неё с нежностью, от которой щемит сердце. — Я хочу защищать тебя. Я буду не Капитаном Америка — я буду твоим щитом.

Звучит как обещание, как клятва. Наташа не находит слов и только кивает в ответ.

* * *

С приездом Тони база оживает, словно расколдованный замок. Роуди чаще улыбается и громче говорит. Брюс выходит из лаборатории вслед за Тони, как на поводу, продолжая начатую ими дискуссию. Даже Йон-Рогга теперь можно обнаружить не только в тренировочном зале. Наташа и сама чувствует прилив энергии. Баки же наблюдает за происходящим со смесью изумления и любопытства: для него Тони, создающий деятельную суету вокруг, ещё в диковинку.

— Чего застыл, Однорукий Бандит? Подай-ка мне вон ту сумку.

— Тони! — отвешивает ему Наташа лёгкий подзатыльник. У Баки на губах появляется ухмылка, которая, однако, тут же вянет, стоит ему услышать дальше: — Стыдно издеваться над инвалидами и пенсионерами.

— Ну и вкусы у тебя, Нат. Слышал, Барнс, кем она тебя считает? И что предпочтёшь: быть её любимым инвалидом или Одноруким Бандитом, который подаст мне, наконец, чёртову сумку?

Бросив на Наташу возмущённый взгляд, Баки показывает ей язык и идёт за сумкой.

— Отбиваешь у меня парня, Тони? — спрашивает она.

— Да на кой он мне? Вещи таскать? В моей мастерской этим Дубина занимается. А теперь брысь отсюда, не говори под руку, или я что-нибудь спутаю, и превратим мы нашего Брюси не в зелёного верзилу, а в жёлтого карлика или ещё чего похуже.

Не удержавшись, Наташа быстрым движением сжимает Тони плечо и выходит, утянув Баки с собой.

* * *

Когда Клинт появляется на базе, Наташа не верит своим глазам. Бросается к нему, обнимает что есть силы. Тот обхватывает её руками в ответ, и они стоят так, кажется, целую вечность. Горе, скорбь и сочувствие переполняют её, выплёскиваясь бессвязными «Прости» и «Мне так жаль». Клинт тихо всхлипывает ей в плечо.

Позже они устраиваются на диване и говорят, говорят, говорят. Клинт рассказывает смешные истории из детства Нейта и гордо хвастается успехами Лайлы в стрельбе. Наташа вспоминает свой краткий визит на родину и нелепые шутки Сэма во время охоты за контрабандистами. Всё, что было до Щелчка, и ни слова про Таноса. Их не беспокоят до самого вечера, пока Баки не зовёт ужинать.

— Сейчас придём! — отзывается Наташа и спрашивает у Клинта: — Останешься?

— Да. Нат, прости. Что бросил тебя одну.

— Ты потерял семью, — качает головой она.

— Не всю. У меня осталась ты. Мне жаль, что я об этом забыл. И рад, что мне напомнили.

— Напомнили? Кто?

— Это неважно. Кажется, Барнс звал нас ужинать. Идём. Надеюсь, кормят здесь нормально. Или придётся брать дело в свои руки.

— Ты? — смеётся Наташа. — Будешь нам готовить?

— Поднаторел за последние пару лет, — пожимает плечами Клинт. — Нейт в еде ужасно привередливый, приходилось крутиться. Слава интернету.

Наташа улыбается в ответ, стискивает его руку на мгновение и идёт к выходу.

— Нат, — окликает её Клинт в самых дверях, — ты правда веришь, что мы сможем всё исправить? Что мы их вернём?

Наташа замирает и медленно оборачивается.

— Я не знаю. Но я надеюсь. Надежда — это пока всё, что у нас есть.

* * *

— Это ты с Клинтом воспитательную беседу провёл? — спрашивает Наташа, как только дверь в комнату Баки открывается.

Тот застывает на пороге, смотрит долгим нечитаемым взглядом и наконец кивает.

— Я, пару недель назад. Наябедничал?

— Нет, — Наташа не удерживается от смешка и видит, как плечи Баки расслабляются. — Я бы решила, что это Роуди, но он выглядел слишком удивлённым, когда Клинт приехал. А больше вроде как некому. Можно?

— А? А! Да, конечно, входи, — спохватившись, отступает в сторону Баки, освобождая проём.

Наташа проходит в комнату и падает на его постель лицом вниз. Лежит так пару секунд, затем приподнимается и поворачивается набок. Баки устраивается рядом, подперев голову бионической рукой. На нём лишь мягкие пижамные штаны, и Наташа бездумно проводит рукой по голой груди и животу, потом обратно.

— Спасибо. Не знаю, что ты ему сказал… и, наверное, не хочу знать. Но разговор с тобой ему помог.

— Я думаю, это больше твоя заслуга.

— Моя? — удивляется Наташа, но тут же отмахивается. — А, неважно. Главное, теперь он с нами. И Тони с нами. И если Кэрол с Небулой и Ракетой найдут Таноса… Смешно, я даже не знаю, что тогда.

— Давай решать по одной проблеме за раз. Пока мы не знаем, где Танос и чем он занят, нет смысла ничего планировать.

— И чем займёмся до тех пор? — невинно интересуется Наташа.

Ответом Баки не разочаровывает.

— Есть у меня пара идей, — говорит он и тянет её на себя.

* * *

В чём бы ни заключалась идея, поданная Брюсу Высшим разумом кри, она сработала. Брюс теперь большой, зелёный и неловкий. Привыкает контролировать свою резко возросшую силу. А ещё с детским восторгом поднимает тяжести, чем Тони беззастенчиво пользуется. Соратница Тора, Валькирия, которая иногда отвечает за него на видеозвонки, шутливо называет Брюса красавчиком, и Наташа поклясться готова, что щёки у него становятся на несколько оттенков зелёного темнее. 

* * *

«Мы нашли его».

Сообщение приходит рано утром, и Наташа едва не сталкивает Баки с кровати, резко подскочив. Она трёт глаза и снова смотрит на светящееся голографическое окошко. Баки сонливо щурится, но тоже садится, когда видит зависшие в воздухе слова.

— Это то, о чём я думаю?

Наташа кивает.

— Нужно ли отправить ответ, мисс Романофф? — интересуется П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А.

— Да. Пусть возвращаются. Теперь нас ждёт военный совет.

Окошко гаснет, а Наташа всё смотрит на то место, где оно только что было, и чувствует, как накатывает страх, почти паника. Сердце колотится быстро-быстро, руки холодеют, а в животе — противный скользкий ком.

Ни слова не говоря, Баки притягивает её к себе и долго держит в объятиях, пока сердцебиение не приходит в норму.

— Ты не одна, — напоминает он ей.

Наташа упирается лбом ему в плечо и кивает.

* * *

На общее собрание Тони приводит какого-то китайского колдуна по имени Вонг — в качестве «консультанта по магическим приблудам». По тому, как Вонг реагирует (никак) на тепло приветствующего его зелёного Брюса, синюю женщину и говорящего енота, Наташа заключает, что тот успел за свою жизнь повидать разного. Она предлагает ему сэндвич с тунцом, чем заслуживает благодарную улыбку, приятно преображающую замкнутое, немного хмурое лицо.

— Эх, не выходит у нас Тайной вечери, — притворно вздыхает Тони, пересчитав по головам всех собравшихся за большим овальным столом. — Одного не хватает.

Пока земляне кто хмыкает в ответ, а кто закатывает глаза, гости их планеты в недоумении переглядываются, предсказуемо не понимая отсылки.

— Можем посчитать Таноса незримым тринадцатым, — мрачно роняет Баки, — пока мы здесь между собой тридцать сребреников делим.

— Мысль, — соглашается Тони.

— Можете оставить себе своё серебро, — вступает Тор, — единственное, что хочу разделить я, — это голову Таноса. На части.

— О том и речь, мой мечущий молнии друг, — успокаивает его Тони, — о том и речь.

— Думаю, мы все здесь хотим одного и того же: наказать Таноса, исправить то, что он сделал, вернуть погибших, — берёт слово Наташа и нервно переступает с ноги на ногу, когда все взгляды сходятся на ней. — Сделать это не так-то просто. У Таноса находится Перчатка с шестью Камнями бесконечности, и стоит ему почуять неладное — последствия будут непредсказуемые. Поэтому первое и главное правило, которым мы с вами должны руководствоваться, — это осторожность. Действуем только наверняка.

Не все выглядят довольными её заявлением: Кэрол поджимает губы, Тор мрачнеет, Клинт нетерпеливо ёрзает.

— Если нападём внезапно, застанем Таноса врасплох. Быстро отберём Перчатку — и преимущество будет у нас, — горячится Кэрол.

Йон-Рогг закатывает глаза:

— Тебе снова мешают эмоции. Необходимо держать голову холодной. Мне тоже не нравится, что приходится медлить и ждать, но действовать нужно, опираясь на разум.

— К тому же не стоит недооценивать Таноса, — добавляет Небула. — Он десятилетиями воплощал свой план и убивал по половине населения множества разных планет без помощи Камней. Он умён, предусмотрителен и наверняка ждёт, что за ним придут. Он не ослабит бдительность просто так.

— Не знаю, как у вас, а у нас, землян, нет в запасе сотни-другой лет, чтобы подождать, пока Танос окончательно… расслабится, — говорит Роуди. — Так что, если фактор неожиданности отпадает, нужно придумать, как обойтись без него.

— Давайте-ка сначала, — предлагает Тони, откидываясь в кресле. — Что мы имеем? Танос — одна штука. Волшебная Перчатка — одна штука. Камешки — шесть штук. Все вместе они — самая могучая сила во Вселенной, способная по щелчку пальцев хоть стирать миры, хоть создавать их с нуля. Всё верно?

Вонг и Тор одновременно кивают.

— И ты думаешь, что же мы можем этому противопоставить — равное по силе, — подхватывает Брюс.

— Именно. Вонг, знаешь что-нибудь, сравнимое могуществом с Перчаткой?

— Противопоставить Перчатке можно только Перчатку, — качает головой Вонг.

— А, допустим, отменить действие Перчатки без неё самой? — пробует Наташа. — Отмотать время? Как-то вернуть всё назад?

Вонг снова качает головой.

— Мы можем создать другую? Собрать ещё шесть Камней? — не сдаётся Тони.

— Камни бесконечности не просто какие-то волшебные побрякушки, — сокрушённо вздыхает Вонг. — Я ведь уже рассказывал: это шесть первородных кристаллов, которые воплощают шесть аспектов бытия. Столпы мироздания, на которых зиждется всё сущее в нашей Вселенной. Каждый из них уникален и неповторим.

— Ты сказал «в _нашей_ Вселенной». Что насчёт других? Там они есть?

— Теоретически в параллельных реальностях могут существовать аналогичные Камни, — нехотя соглашается Вонг. — Но границы между реальностями непроницаемы, и никому не дано нарушить их. 

— Будь мой брат жив, он бы придумал, как проникнуть за эту границу, — горестно вздыхает Тор.

— Прости, Тор, но вот на твоего братца я бы в таком деле…

— Оставь, Тони, — качает головой Брюс, и Тони смолкает.

— В любом случае это не кончилось бы ничем хорошим, — ворчит Вонг. — Если миры соприкоснутся, если баланс между ними нарушится, последствия будут катастрофическими: Вселенные попросту схлопнутся. Но даже будь у вас Перчатка из другой Вселенной, сама по себе она ничего вернуть назад не сможет. Для этого всё равно нужна Перчатка Таноса.

— Да, безрадостная перспективка, — резюмирует Тони.

— Значит, будем работать с тем, что есть, — говорит Наташа и снова обращается к Вонгу: — Правильно я понимаю, получается, что отменить действие Перчатки может только она сама?

— Верно, — отвечает Вонг и педантично добавляет: — Или воздействие на неё аналогичной Перчатки. Что, разумеется, невозможно.

— Как ни крути, а придётся сунуться за Перчаткой к Таносу, — говорит Баки, нахмурившись.

— Значит, нам нужен план идеального ограбления! — объявляет Ракета и хмыкает: — Квилл от зависти сожрёт собственный плеер, когда узнает.

— И как же нам незаметно похитить Перчатку у титана, который ждёт нападения и наверняка не выпускает её из поля зрения? — спрашивает Брюс.

— Среди нас не затесалось случайно наследника Игнотуса Певерелла?

— Серьёзно, Старк? — вскидывает брови Баки. — Как думаешь, сколько присутствующих могут понять твою отсылку к «Гарри Поттеру»?

— Я к тому, что нам бы очень пригодилась сейчас какая-нибудь мантия-невидимка… Постой, а ты-то откуда знаешь про «Гарри Поттера»?

— Смотрели недавно, — отвечает за Баки Наташа.

— Эй, а что с тем чудаковатым парнем-Гулливером? — подаёт голос молчавший до сих пор Клинт.

— Ты про Скотта Лэнга? Насколько известно, он в числе развеянных, — качает Наташа головой.

— А мы знаем, где он жил? Где хранятся его вещи?

— К чему ты это, Клинт?

— К тому, что если мы найдём его костюм…

— ...это будет всё равно, что мантия-невидимка, если не лучше! — радостно подхватывает Тони.

— О каком костюме речь? — интересуется Йон-Рогг.

— О таком, который способен уменьшить человека до размеров муравья, — заметив, что не все взгляды зажглись пониманием, поясняет: — До размеров очень маленького насекомого.

— Мне кажется, это может сработать, — говорит Брюс.

— Такого Танос точно не ждёт, — добавляет Небула.

— Тогда предлагаю закончить обсуждение, пока мы не… — начинает Наташа, но её прерывает Йон-Рогг.

— Постойте. Я бы хотел сперва узнать точное местонахождение Таноса…

— Нет, — перебивает Кэрол. — Как только кри узнают, они тут же...

— Мы тут же что? Нападём? — вскидывается Йон-Рогг. — Танос опустошил империю, находясь на расстоянии пары галактик от неё. Можешь думать, что хочешь, но Высший разум зовётся так не ради красного словца. Даже простого разума достаточно, чтобы понять: перевес не на нашей стороне. Поэтому мы заключили союз, и одно из условий союза — обмен информацией. Я вам не враг, Верс. Не в этот раз.

— Знаете, а она в чём-то права, — вступается Брюс. — Не поймите меня неправильно, я за сотрудничество и взаимопомощь. Но мне доводилось иметь дело с военными, и стоит где-нибудь на горизонте замаячить мощному оружию или чему-то, на него похожему, как они не остановятся ни перед чем, чтобы его заполучить. А Перчатка Таноса — именно такое оружие. Откуда нам знать, что цель кри — помочь нам вернуть развеянных Таносом, а не заполучить Перчатку и, скажем, добить выживших врагов?

— Этот же вопрос я могу задать в отношении каждого из вас, — пожимает плечами Йон-Рогг. — Так что мы либо доверяем друг другу, либо сотрудничество бессмысленно.

Замечание справедливое, и Наташа в растерянности переводит взгляд с Йон-Рогга на Кэрол и обратно, не зная, чью сторону принять.

— А зачем тебе знать, где прячется Танос? — спрашивает Ракета.

Его практичный взгляд на вещи всегда импонировал Наташе.

— Я всё-таки командир разведывательного отряда. Моя главная задача — собирать данные. Если мы планируем выкрасть Перчатку, неплохо бы для начала разузнать, где и как Танос её держит, как охраняет и когда её лучше всего пытаться украсть. Я мог бы собрать небольшой отряд и установить за ним наблюдение.

— Между прочим, такие сведения были бы не лишними, — вставляет Тони.

— Как насчёт компромисса? — предлагает Баки. — Например, ты снарядишь отряд, а Ракета или Небула приведут вас к Таносу, не сообщая точных координат?

— Я могу обсудить с Высшим разумом такую возможность, — подумав, отвечает Йон-Рогг.

— Тогда на этом пока и сойдёмся, — подводит итог Наташа, убедившись, что новых предложений или возражений не будет. — Мы на Земле занимаемся поисками уменьшающего костюма, а вы — организуете наблюдение за Таносом.

* * *

Вещи Скотта Лэнга они обнаруживают в камере хранения одного из складов. Те нынче переполнены, а о сохранности имущества не беспокоятся: претензии предъявлять всё равно некому — владельцев нет.

Основное пространство камеры занимает старый фургончик «Форд», вокруг которого как попало свалены ящики, коробки и разный хлам. Пока Наташа с Баки методично перебирают содержимое коробок, Тони, брезгливо морщась и осторожно переступая через вещи, добирается до пассажирской двери автомобиля, насколько позволяет небольшое пространство, открывает её и достаёт из салона какой-то странный пульт.

— О, а это что, интересно?

Жалеть или нет об отсутствии у неё сверхчеловеческой реакции, Наташа не знает. Она не успевает и рта раскрыть, как Тони уже жмёт на какую-то кнопку, пульт загорается зелёной лампочкой, фургончик начинает трястись и светиться, а через несколько секунд выплёвывает через задние двери… живого и невредимого Скотта Лэнга.

Скотта Лэнга, который позже рассказывает им о квантовом мире и возможности — невообразимой, эфемерной возможности — путешествовать сквозь время.

— Квантовые флуктуации напрочь сбивают шкалу Планка, что, если верить Дойчу, чревато, — взмахивает рукой Тони и начинает расхаживать по гостиной. — Мы попросту сгинем в небытии.

— Нет, — горячится Скотт, — если сумеем обуздать хаос, если сумеем подчинить время и если не будем менять прошлое. Ну, там, встречаться с прошлыми версиями себя, делать ставки на спорт…

— Притормози-ка вот здесь. Ты всерьёз сейчас «Назад в будущее» воспринимаешь как руководство к действию?

— Ну… нет… — тушуется Скотт.

— Чудненько. Потому что квантовая физика так не работает.

— Изменив прошлое, не изменишь будущее, — поясняет Брюс. — Допустим, я прыгнул в прошлое. Для меня это «прошлое» превращается в будущее, а настоящее, из которого я прыгнул, становится моим прошлым. И новым будущим его никак не изменить.

— То есть «Назад в будущее» — это чушь собачья? — растерянно моргает Скотт.

— Именно, — подтверждает Тони. — И как бы хороша ни была идея — прыгнуть в прошлое, собрать Камни, создать собственную Перчатку — это невозможно. Это фантазия. Воздушный замок. А вот уменьшающий костюм, с помощью которого мы можем выкрасть оригинальную Перчатку у Таноса — реальный, подтверждённый опытом факт.

— Но сама затея всё ещё рискованная, — вставляет Баки, угрюмо подпирающий стену — практически зеркальное отражение молчащего Клинта.

— Она хотя бы выполнима, — возражает Тони.

Вот только, что бы он ни говорил, Наташа видит, как он весь кипит от возбуждения. Она бросает взгляд на Роуди, и тот смотрит на Тони, как почуявшая добычу гончая. Может быть, Тони просто не хочет их зря обнадёживать. Или сам отказывается верить в новую возможность.

— А что тогда будет… В смысле, гипотетически: если я прыгаю в прошлое и что-то в нём меняю… если это не отражается на моём настоящем, которое для меня в этот момент будущее, то когда я вернусь в будущее, которое моё настоящее… Что случится с изменившимся прошлым?

— Вероятнее всего, образуется новая ветвь реальности, — отвечает Брюс.

— Альтернативная Вселенная, — добавляет Тони. — Но только теоретически.

— Давайте так, — решает Наташа, — план выкрасть оригинальную Перчатку у Таноса остаётся рабочим планом. Но если за то время, что отряд Йон-Рогга собирает информацию о Таносе, кто-нибудь придумает что-нибудь ещё… тогда мы пересмотрим наши опции.

И с этим все соглашаются.

* * *

Обычно ей нравится греться в объятиях горячего как печка Баки, но сегодня она то ли перенервничала, то ли с системой кондиционирования что-то не так. От жары Наташа не может уснуть, а потому осторожно выбирается из постели, улыбается, глядя на безмятежное лицо Баки (хорошая ночь для него — редкость, не хотелось бы нечаянно разбудить), и тихонько выходит из комнаты, размышляя, остался ли у них ещё фруктовый чай.

На кухне сидит Тони и вертит в пальцах золотое кольцо. На столе перед ним стакан виски, в котором поблёскивают уже почти разошедшиеся льдинки.

— Согласен ли ты, Энтони Эдвард Старк, взять Вирджинию Поттс в законные жёны, любить и почитать её в горе и радости, в болезни и в здравии, пока смерть не разлучит вас…

Наташа вздрагивает, когда раздаётся глухой голос Тони, а потом холодеет.

— Сегодня…

— ...должен был быть день нашей свадьбы. Мы должны были принести друг другу клятвы вечной любви и верности, потом сделать миллион фотографий, облить гостей шампанским, разрезать торт и улететь в Венецию.

— Ох, Тони… — она стремительно подходит к нему и прижимает к себе его голову. Ласково гладит по волосам, целует в макушку. Глаза жжёт от слёз. — Мы их вернём. Ты её вернёшь. Я обещаю.

— Ты правда в это веришь?

— Да, — отвечает Наташа, и только теперь с удивлением осознаёт, что действительно верит. — У нас всё получится.

* * *

С утра Клинт кормит всех буррито. Наташа лениво жуёт свой, привалившись плечом к Баки. Тот правой рукой машинально перебирает ей пряди волос на затылке, пуская по спине щекотные мурашки, от которых она ещё больше млеет. В городе в последние дни тишина, бежать никуда не нужно, и можно просто насладиться этими редкими минутами жизни для себя.

Тони к завтраку приходит последним. Лицо у него помятое, а волосы ещё явно не здоровались с расчёской. Он сонно трёт глаза и с благодарным кивком принимает из рук Клинта своё буррито и кружку подостывшего кофе.

— Плохая ночь? — сочувственно произносит Роуди.

— Не хуже обычного, — ещё сиплым голосом отвечает Тони и жадно припадает к кофе.

— По твоему виду и не скажешь.

— А что не так с моим видом?

— Тони… у тебя футболка вывернута наизнанку, — неловко улыбается Роуди, указывая пальцем на едва угадывающийся через изнаночную сторону принт.

— А?

Тони опускает голову, недоумённо моргает пару раз. Затем вдруг замирает, и в одно мгновение вся сонливость пропадает из его глаз.

— Вывернута… — бормочет он, хмурится, потом суёт свой ещё даже не надкушенный буррито Скотту, кружку — Роуди и стремительно выходит прочь, по пути хватая за руку едва вошедшего Брюса и утаскивая его за собой.

До позднего вечера от них обоих ни слуху ни духу, и в лабораторию не пробиться.

Когда за окном опускается непроглядная темнота, Тони с горящими глазами и Брюс с сумасшедшей улыбкой появляются на пороге гостиной. Тони с торжествующим видом кладёт на стол какой-то металлический браслет.

— Что это? — любопытствует Баки.

Отвечая, Тони смотрит не на него, а на Скотта:

— Мы всё-таки обуздали хаос и подчинили время. Это — хрононавигатор.

* * *

Испытать новоиспечённую машину времени вызывается Клинт. Наташа понимает, что это жест отчаяния (и отчаянного желания внести свой вклад в общее дело), но ей всё равно хочется вцепиться в него и не отпускать. Вместо этого она вцепляется в руку Баки, и тот стискивает её руку в ответ безмолвным «ты не одна».

Возвращается Клинт благополучно и даже с перчаткой — всего лишь бейсбольной, но Наташе всё кажется, что это знак — благословение — свыше.

Убедившись, что всё работает, они снова объявляют общий сбор.

* * *

От споров уже болит голова.

Кэрол с Вонгом и Ракетой настаивают на изначальном плане с кражей Перчатки — как более простом и безопасном. Йон-Рогг, при поддержке Небулы, Тони и собранных данных, возражает, что рискованнее как раз пытаться увести Перчатку у Таноса из-под носа, чем напасть, вооружёнными второй Перчаткой, которая практически гарантирует им победу. Остальные колеблются, склоняясь то на одну, то на другую сторону. Клинт снова угрюмо молчит, а Скотт вообще сидит тише воды, ниже травы, потерявшись на этой их свалке нелюдей и супергероев.

— Забирая Камни из прошлого, вы создадите альтернативные ветви реальности, — старательно сдерживая раздражение, объясняет Вонг, — которые без Камней окажутся под угрозой порабощения. Может быть, так вы и спасёте нашу реальность, но сколько — погубите?

— Если, после того как победим Таноса и исправим всё, вернём Камни назад, в те же временные точки, откуда их изъяли — то ни одной, — отвечает Брюс.

Вонг хмурится и недовольно поджимает губы, но не возражает. В конце концов Небуле удаётся переубедить и Кэрол с Ракетой.

Когда со стратегией определяются, встаёт следующая проблема: откуда из прошлого брать Камни. Роуди предлагает собрать воедино все сведения о Камнях, какие кому известны, чтобы понять, где и когда они находились.

Вонг говорит, что Камень времени многие годы находился в ведении Верховной чародейки Земли. Камень разума, как хорошо помнят Наташа, Тони, Тор, Брюс и Клинт, попал на Землю вместе с Локи в две тысячи двенадцатом, на пару лет успел попасть в лапы «ГИДРЫ», пока Мстители не отбили скипетр у Штрукера и Тони с Брюсом не создали Вижена. У Тессеракта история выходит побогаче: Баки вспоминает, как Шмидт в австрийском лагере на основе энергии Тессеракта руками пленных солдат создавал оружие, и самым мощным стал бомбардировщик, который, как знали многие из присутствующих, Капитан Америка утопил в океане — вместе с собой. Тони добавляет, что когда его отец работал с кубом, тот хранился в лагере Лихай. Кэрол вкратце пересказывает судьбу Тессеракта, когда тот попал в «П.Е.Г.А.С.». После этого история возвращается к Локи, затем к сокровищнице Асгарда, снова к Локи — и наконец к Таносу. Дальше Тор повествует им о тёмных эльфах и Эфире, который поручил передать на хранение Коллекционеру. При упоминании Коллекционера Ракета нервно дёргает хвостом и пускается в рассказ о Камне силы, оставленном Стражами на сохранение Корпусу Нова.

На Камне души выходит заминка: Небуле известно только то, что Танос отправился за ним на Вормир вдвоём с Гаморой — а вернулся без неё.

— Должно быть, получил, что хотел, — делает предположение Клинт, — а потом того. Убрал ненужную свидетельницу.

— Какой в этом смысл, если Камень всё равно существует в единственном экземпляре и Танос его заполучил? — качает головой Баки.

— Из всех детей Гамора всегда была у Таноса любимицей, — не без горечи добавляет Небула. — Он не стал бы её убивать. Не без причины.

— Да, помнится, та девушка с антеннками говорила что-то про скорбь и боль, — протягивает Тони.

— Мантис что, копалась в голове у безумного титана? — спрашивает Ракета.

— Чтобы удержать его на месте, пока мы снимаем Перчатку, да.

— Фу, — кривит морду енот, а Баки вдруг подаётся вперёд.

— Погоди-ка, ты разве не говорил, что вся ваша стычка с Таносом свелась к тому, что он вломил тебе планетой, а колдун отдал Камень?

— Стрэндж сам отдал Камень? — поражённо переспрашивает Вонг, но никто не обращает на него внимания.

— По-моему, твоя урезанная версия событий очень уж… урезанная, — продолжает Баки. — Я бы хотел услышать полную.

— Какая разница? — морщится Тони. — Мы всё равно тогда проиграли. Сейчас нам нужно думать, как достать Камни.

— А я об этом и думаю.

— Тони, — мягко зовёт его Брюс, — посуди сам: если Танос для того, чтобы получить Камень души на Вормире, пожертвовал любимой дочерью, то у нас только два варианта. Либо отобрать Камень, когда он уже у Таноса, либо… пожертвовать кем-то из нас. И кем ты пожертвуешь?

— Разумеется, никем! — возмущённо вскидывается Тони. — Но…

— Нет, — отрезает Наташа, уже понимая, в какую сторону устремляются его мысли. — Собой ты не будешь жертвовать тоже.

— Мы никого не будем приносить в жертву ради Камня, — отчеканивает Кэрол. — Отберём Камень души у Таноса. Главное — понять, в какой момент. Давайте с самого начала. Когда Танос начал собирать Камни?

— Примерно за неделю до… Щелчка, — отвечает Тор, — Танос напал на Ксандар и заполучил Камень силы. Затем явился на «Властитель» за Тессерактом.

— В его Перчатке было уже три Камня, когда они с Гаморой отправились на Вормир, — припоминает Небула.

— Значит, успел побывать перед этим на Знамогде, — кивает Тор.

— Старк, твоя очередь, — снова настаивает Баки. — Расскажи подробно, что случилось на Титане. Потому что, выходит, это — лучшая возможность добыть не только Камень души, но заполучить целых четыре разом.

— Пять, — тяжело вздыхает Тони. — Если, конечно, Стрэндж поделится.

И Тони рассказывает всё. О проникновении на космический «пончик», спасении Стрэнджа, решении лететь на Титан, встрече со Стражами, плане Квилла… О том, как тот почти сработал, но всё же Танос вырвался, едва не убил Тони, и Стрэндж отдал Камень в обмен на его жизнь, а потом все его временные союзники стали разлетаться пеплом. Когда в своём рассказе Тони доходит до мальчишки Паука, его голос стихает на полуслове, а взгляд застывает. Наташа не выдерживает. Тянется к нему, стискивает его руку и убеждённо произносит:

— Ты не виноват.

— Конечно же, не виноват, — горько усмехается Тони, ещё глядя в никуда, но внезапно его взгляд делается осмысленным и злым. — Совсем ни в чём не виноват. Это же не я втравил пацана в супергеройские войнушки. Не я создал Альтрона. Не я создал оружие, убившее чету Максимофф…

Тони несёт. Заново переживать тот кошмар невыносимо, и Наташа понимает, что Тони несёт, но у неё самой будто слетают внутри какие-то предохранители, и она срывается следом:

— Ты не многовато на себя берёшь, Старк? Или это ты сейчас так признался, что собственнолично Десяти Кольцам оружие продавал? И Альтрон, конечно, тобой был задуман как машина для геноцида, а уж никак не броня для Земли. И мальчишку-то ты в космос намеренно потащил, прямо из дома его, наверное, выкрал ради этого. Да и не увязался бы он за тобой — что тогда? Целее был бы? Оглянись, Тони, миллиарды людей на Земле ни о каком Титане и не слышали. И что? Это их спасло?

Наташа сама не замечает, как переходит на крик. Тони гневно раздувает ноздри и набирает в грудь воздуха, чтобы ответить, но тут между ними возникает Баки, придавливает Тони плечо, мешая подняться с кресла, и легонько отталкивает от него Наташу.

— Так, брейк! Вы двое, успокойтесь сейчас же, — он отпускает Тони, к которому уже склонился Роуди, и берёт Наташу за предплечья: — Все тебя услышали. Тони тоже. Сделаем перерыв, не то мы сейчас все здесь озвереем от голода, восемь часов уже сидим.

Он тянет её за собой к выходу, и Наташа послушно идёт за ним, разом будто бы потерявшись.

Небо на Западе приобрело нежно-розовый оттенок, а воздух посвежел. Они с Баки устраиваются на скамейке у входа. Наташа уже привычно приваливается к нему боком и устраивает голову на плече. Смотрит, как колышется от ветра трава, и не думает — впервые за день — ни о чём. Спустя минуту к ним присоединяется Клинт: опускается рядом прямо на пол, облокачивается на сиденье и ловит её руку в свою. Наташа не глядя переплетает пальцы с его.

Так они сидят втроём в тишине, когда из здания выходит Йон-Рогг. Окидывает их взглядом и подходит к свободной стороне скамьи.

— Можно?

Баки перемещает руку с сиденья на бёдра в молчаливом жесте согласия. Йон-Рогг благодарно кивает и присаживается, с шумным вздохом откидываясь спиной на стену.

— Знаете, как мы зовём вашу планету? — произносит он задумчиво. — Си-пятьдесят-три. Ничем не примечательная планетка в дальнем конце галактики. Примитивная раса с примитивными технологиями. Я считал её дырой, в которой и делать нечего. А потом встретил Верс. Решил, что она особенная, что она достойна большего, чем эта никчёмная планета, и забрал её с собой. Я хотел дать ей лучшую жизнь, подарить высшую цель… Она это всё отвергла, и тогда я решил, что это просто потому, что она такая же, как все здесь. Примитивная. И вот вы, примитивные, чуть ли не на равных боретесь с титаном, разрабатываете уменьшающие костюмы, создаёте машины времени и пытаетесь спасти всю Вселенную разом. И я временами начинаю сомневаться, кто же здесь в действительности примитивен?..

Баки тихо фыркает.

— Люди действительно большей частью примитивны. Просто иногда среди нас встречаются те, кто всегда идут вперёд, несмотря ни на что, делают то, во что верят, и поднимаются, сколько бы раз ни падали.

Он легонько целует Наташу в макушку, и она в ответ сильнее прижимается щекой.

Когда солнце окунается в истошно-алый горизонт, на крыльцо выходит Тони с коробкой пиццы.

— Налетайте, — улыбается он, протягивая ещё горячую пепперони. — День был долгий. А завтра нам ещё решать, кого отправлять на Титан за Перчаткой.

Наташа тепло улыбается ему в ответ и стягивает на ладонь кусочек пиццы.

* * *

— На Титан отправятся Тор с Ракетой, — объявляет Наташа, когда они собираются следующим утром.

— Разве не разумнее отправить туда меня? — тут же вскидывается Кэрол, а Йон-Рогг при её словах тихо прыскает в кулак.

— Нет. Тебя там никто не знал тогда, и твоё появление заставит всех насторожиться, отвлечёт. А с Тором знакомы и Стражи, и Тони, и даже Стрэндж. К тому же Стражи были в курсе, что Тор отправился за оружием, которым можно убить Таноса. Никто даже не поймёт, что они из будущего.

По тому, как глаза Тора и Ракеты загораются решимостью, Наташа понимает, что приняла правильное решение.

— Я согласен, — от избытка чувств Тор бухает кулаком по столу, оставляя на деревянной поверхности внушительную вмятину.

— Наваляем бурдюку! — подхватывает Ракета.

— Твоя основная задача — отвлечь Квилла, когда он захочет поговорить о Гаморе, — уточняет Тони. — Тор, это будет лучший момент для удара. И ваш единственный шанс.

— А как быть с Камнем времени?

— Смотрите по ситуации, — пожимает плечами Тони. — Уболтаете колдуна отдать вам Камень — хорошо. Нет — нам всё равно ещё Камень разума добывать.

— Кстати о Камне разума, — спохватывается Баки. — Если он у Вижена, как мы будем его доставать?

— О, это как раз самое простое, — улыбается Тони. — Я точно знаю день и час, когда скипетр с Камнем был заперт в лаборатории моей Башни без присмотра. Всё, что нам понадобится, это один маленький Муравьишка, который проберётся через мою систему охраны и ненадолго его позаимствует. Справишься, Скотт?

— Что? А! Да! Без проблем, — с готовностью кивает тот. — Тем более, что я уже однажды это делал.

— Что делал? — подозрительно сощуривается Тони.

— Ну… Я… — испуганно отводит взгляд Скотт. — Я сидел за кражу, знаете? Да и Человеком-Муравьём стал после того, как залез в дом к мистеру Пиму. А чтобы спасти его технологию, потом залез в лабораторию его компании. И вот теперь… Почему вся моя вроде как геройская жизнь связана с воровством?

Вид у него при этих словах настолько потешный, что они не выдерживают и смеются, а Клинт хлопает Скотта по спине:

— Считай, что ты — Робин Гуд нашего времени.

— Но это ведь ты стреляешь из лука! — возмущается Скотт, чем смешит всех ещё сильнее.

* * *

Парадокс путешествий во времени в том, что для ожидающих времени не проходит совсем. Вот путешественники исчезли — секунда — и вот они появились вновь. Только с Перчаткой, игриво поблёскивающей четырьмя Камнями, и с зажатым в мохнатых лапах — пятым.

— Стащил? — ухмыляется Небула, глядя на Ракету.

Тот смотрит странно и медленно качает мордой:

— Колдун сам отдал, когда с Таносом разобрались. Мы даже сказать ничего не успели.

Тони одаривает енота задумчивым взглядом, но ничего не говорит.

* * *

Приключение Скотта проходит и вовсе без приключений: в точном соответствии с инструкциями Тони он пробрался в Башню, влез в лабораторию, подхватил скипетр — и был таков. 

* * *

Наташа смотрит на Перчатку с шестью Камнями и не может понять, как простая вещь вроде этой в одну минуту может причинить столько разрушений, боли и горя.

Баки обнимает её со спины, целует в затылок и прижимается щекой к щеке.

— Мы всего лишь в шаге от победы. У меня до сих пор в голове не укладывается. Хочется поскорее встретиться со Стивом. Представляю его лицо, когда он увидит, как мы со Старком разбираем и собираем винтовку на время. Кстати, нынешний счёт пять-четыре в мою пользу… Ай! Не пихайся!

— Нашёл, чем гордиться. Стив с того света вернётся и от такого зрелища тут же с инфарктом обратно отправится.

— Он крепкий, выдержит.

— Да. До той минуты, как вы с Тони начнёте об него вдвоём языки точить. Спелись, называется.

Баки довольно хмыкает.

— Эй, голубки! — зовёт Ракета. — Ужинать идёте?

— Ты разве не должен сейчас разрабатывать план нападения с этой вашей космической братией? — нехотя отстраняется от Наташи Баки.

— Да там Дэнверс с этим кри опять бодаются. У Небулы вот-вот глаза зрачками назад закатятся так, что выколупывать придётся. А мне на пустой желудок не думается. И Клинт ещё что-то такое забацал, что мне уже от запаха язык проглотить охота. Идёте?

— Идём, — отвечают Наташа с Баки в унисон.

* * *

Кэрол и Йон-Рогг — на удивление слаженно — объясняют им детальный план налёта на дом Таноса. И в этот момент Наташа понимает, что они не решили, вероятно, главный вопрос…

— А кто наденет Перчатку? — спрашивает Роуди.

— Я могу, — легкомысленно пожимает плечами Кэрол.

— Ты, конечно, крута, сестрёнка, — влезает Ракета, — но, боюсь, выдержать мощь всей Перчатки даже тебе не по силам. От Щелчка с Земли такой выброс энергии произошёл, какого доселе и не видывали. Это тебе не за кипящий чайник схватиться.

— Энергию Тессеракта же я выдержала.

— Энергию одного Камня — и то не всю.

— Я выдержу, — одновременно заявляют Тор и Брюс.

— Я — бог, — после секундной заминки продолжает Тор. — Перчатка мне ничего не сделает.

— Ой ли? — скептически смотрит на него Ракета. — Квилл был наполовину целестиалом, когда за Камень силы голыми руками схватился, и то его чуть на атомы не разнесло.

— Так ведь не разнесло же.

— Да. Потому что мы, как самоубийцы, дружно схватились за ручки и каким-то чудом выжили.

— Может, и нам поступить так же? — предлагает Роуди. — Распределить энергию Перчатки на всех?

— Брюс, — зовёт Тони, — кажется, это твоя тема.

— Да, — задумчиво отзывается тот. — Думаю, я смогу это устроить.

* * *

Брюс с Тони и Ракетой создают девять распределительных браслетов, связанных с Перчаткой.

Им требуется десять добровольцев, и выбор не то чтобы сложный.

Вонг первым берёт самоотвод, ссылаясь на то, что он один теперь отвечает и за Камар-Тадж, и за нью-йоркский Храм. Скотт, извиняясь, говорит, что не хочет рисковать ради дочери, и едва ли кто-нибудь из присутствующих его за это осуждает. Точно не Клинт, ободряюще сжавший его плечо. Йон-Рогг не отказывается прямо, но видя, что желающих поучаствовать достаточно и без него, просто не настаивает на своей кандидатуре.

* * *

Удовлетворённо вздохнув, Наташа поудобнее устраивает голову у Баки на груди, надеясь на скорый сон после изнурительного секса. Вот только вместо сна к ней приходят мысли: надежды, опасения, предположения, догадки и фантазии. Утром они сядут на «Милано» и отправятся навстречу судьбе.

Пан или пропал.

— Что не так? — тихо спрашивает Баки.

С каких пор он стал так безошибочно угадывать её состояние?

— Не хочу, чтобы Клинт летел с нами. Это глупо, ведь я знаю, что он _хочет_ полететь. Хочет сделать всё, чтобы вернуть Лору и детей. Но его-то вины в том, что случилось, нет. Его не было с нами, когда мы проиграли. Но что если мы и теперь проиграем? Что если никого не вернём? Он этого не перенесёт. И я не хочу, чтобы он был с нами, если Танос нас убьёт. Я просто… просто хочу, чтобы он жил.

Баки ласково гладит её по волосам и ничего не говорит.

Постепенно усталость берёт своё, и Наташа уже почти засыпает, когда Баки осторожно выпутывается из объятий, встаёт и натягивает пижамные штаны.

— Куда ты?

— Пить захотелось. Принести тебе воды?

— Да.

Засыпает Наташа прежде, чем за дверью стихают его шаги.

* * *

— А где Клинт? — спрашивает Наташа, устроившись в кресле.

Не в его привычках было опаздывать к сбору во время операций, да и завтракать он закончил раньше остальных.

— Я за него, — невозмутимо отзывается Йон-Рогг, поправляя на руке распределительный браслет.

— У Клинта внезапно разболелась голова. Скотт обещал за ним присмотреть, — ровным тоном сообщает Баки.

— Надеюсь, Барнс, ты успел составить завещание, — хмыкает Тони, — потому что к нашему возвращению для тебя уже будет готова могила. Прямо вместе с гробом — Бартон неплохой плотник, знаешь ли.

— Завещаю тебе свои носки, Старк, расчёску и любовь к родине.

— Главное, руку — мне оставь, — заявляет Ракета, бойко щёлкая по приборам.

Наташа озирается по сторонам, глядя на друзей. Роуди понимающе кивает. Брюс ободряюще улыбается. Тор и Тони смотрят невозмутимо.

И только теперь её накрывает осознанием того, что Баки твердил ей на протяжении недель: она не одна.

* * *

Конечно же, всё идёт не по плану. Когда у них хоть что-то шло по плану?

Танос, который каждый день в это время гулял по своему саду, встречает их у крыльца с Перчаткой на руке.

— Пришли за этим, я полагаю, — улыбается он самодовольно. — И не надейтесь, вам её не получить.

— А нам и не надо, — торжествующе улыбается Тор, поднимая руку с точно такой же Перчаткой, и глаза Таноса изумлённо распахиваются. — Мы здесь не для того, чтобы красть, а для того, чтобы вернуть украденное тобой.

Тор щёлкает пальцами, и в этот момент Наташа в ужасе смотрит, как вместе с ним щёлкает пальцами Танос. Тело ударяет, будто взрывной волной.

И мир пропадает в белой вспышке.


	3. Акт III. Второй шанс

Кэрол не сразу понимает, где находится. Она лежит на мягком. Воздух сырой, кисловатый и наполнен запахами трав и навоза. Откуда-то доносятся голоса — смутно знакомые, почему-то наполняющие её радостью и покоем.

Радость и покой ощущаются как что-то чужеродное, неуместное. Невозможное.

Танос. Щелчок. Катастрофа.

Распахнув глаза, Кэрол резко садится и лихорадочно оглядывается. Они были в Садах, она точно помнит. Она стояла по левую руку от Тора, когда тот воспользовался Перчаткой, и их смело столкновением двух мощнейших энергетических волн.

Но она не в Садах. Кэрол помнит это место: небольшая пристройка к дому, где её приютила местная семья на одной из мелких аграрных планеток. Сюда повадились залетать пираты — отнимали у местных провизию, насиловали женщин, кого-то даже увозили, чтобы продать в рабство. Она была здесь где-то за неделю до…

За неделю до Щелчка.

— Уже проснулась, милая? — заглядывает в дверь хозяйка. — Вот и славно. Я тебе там молочка свежего налила, лепёшек сготовила. Пока горячие — мягонькие, вкусные. Иди скорее к столу.

Кэрол глядит на неё во все глаза, а сердце в груди стучит набатом: это всё она уже слышала. Это всё с ней уже было.

Ксандар. Танос вот-вот нападёт на Ксандар.

— Простите, — отвечает она хозяйке. — Мне нужно идти. Долг зовёт.

— Но как же… А праздник в твою честь? Вся деревня соберётся.

— Выпейте там за моё здоровье. И здоровье моих друзей, — улыбается Кэрол, обнимает добрую женщину на прощание, выбегает на улицу и срывается в полёт.

Только бы не опоздать.

Когда она добирается до Ксандара, вздыхает с облегчением: планета цела, и Танос ещё не прибыл. Кэрол направляется к самому большому и величественному зданию, какое видит, и с порога требует встречи с тем, кто здесь считается за главного. Ей удаётся произвести достаточно шума, чтобы привлечь внимание Нова Прайм.

— Отдайте мне Камень силы, — требует Кэрол, как только они с главой оказываются в просторном зале на вершине здания.

Опешив, Нова Прайм не сразу находится с ответом, но быстро берёт себя в руки.

— Вы в своём уме? Не представляю, о чём вы говорите.

— Слушайте, у меня нет времени всё вам объяснять, но я знаю, что четыре года назад на эту планету напал Ронан Обвинитель. Одолели Ронана говорящий енот и несколько его друзей — Квилл, Дракс, Гамора и Грут. Они отдали Камень вам на сохранение, но теперь Камень в опасности. На планету вот-вот нападёт Танос. Он истребит половину жителей, а Камень заберёт. Единственная возможность избежать этого — отдать его мне. Сейчас.

— Уж не знаю, откуда вам известно про Камень, — подбирается Нова Прайм, — но уверяю, здесь он в безопасности. Если вдруг за ним кто-то придёт, Корпус Нова защитит и Камень, и эту планету.

— Так же, как защитил от Ронана четыре года назад? — язвительно уточняет Кэрол, раздражаясь.

— Не много ли вы себе позволяете? — начинает горячиться Нова Прайм, но тут вокруг загораются тревожные огни, и к ней подбегает взволнованный служащий.

— Мэм, простите, что перебиваю, но только что из червоточины появилась неизвестная флотилия, и она направляется к Ксандару.

— Объявите общую тревогу. Эвакуируйте гражданских. Поднять флот, — мгновенно собравшись, отдаёт распоряжения Нова Прайм и бросает на Кэрол растерянный взгляд. — Как, говорите, вас зовут?

— Кэрол Дэнверс, мэм. Пожалуйста, отдайте мне Камень. Он ни в коем случае не должен попасть в руки Таноса.

— Что ж, мисс Дэнверс, возможно, в том, что вы говорите, есть резон. Но как я должна поверить, что в ваших руках Камень будет в большей безопасности, чем под защитой нашей армии?

— Я сильная, мэм.

— Не сомневаюсь, — отвечает Нова Прайм со смешком.

В этот момент с неба к городу устремляются три гигантских «каракатицы». Ксандарские истребители немедленно окружают их и начинают обстрел, но этим летающим зверюгам, кажется, всё нипочём.

Кэрол ловит взгляд Новы Прайм, подмигивает и вылетает через окно. Она стрелой проносится между истребителями и, выставив вперёд заряженные силой кулаки, пролетает первую из «каракатиц» насквозь, по пути измолотив все внутренности в крошево. «Каракатица» конвульсивно дёргается пару раз, замирает и начинает терять высоту. Две её товарки скоро отправляются следом.

Когда Кэрол возвращается в зал, Нова Прайм смотрит на неё со смесью ужаса и восхищения.

— Зачем вам Камень? — интересуется она.

— Защитить его от Таноса. Только за этим. Как только избавимся от угрозы, обещаю вернуть его вам.

Смерив Кэрол долгим испытующим взглядом, Нова Прайм подзывает одного из подчинённых и велит немедленно принести Камень из хранилища. Не успевает тот скрыться за дверью, как подбегает ещё один и, захлёбываясь словами, тараторит:

— Мэм! Только что из червоточины появился флот кри, мэм! Десять кораблей, направляются к нам.

— Ещё и кри? — испуганно охает Нова Прайм.

— Подождите. Это может быть подмога. Что за символика на кораблях? Какой отряд?

— Звёздная сила, мэм, — отвечает служащий и в этот момент замечает восьмиконечную звезду на её форме.

Нова Прайм тоже обращает на неё внимание, но не успевает ничего сказать, как от центрального пульта раздаётся голос:

— Корабли кри разворачиваются на перехват вражеского флота! Нова Прайм, они преграждают путь противнику!

— Свяжитесь с командованием кри и скоординируйте действия! — приказывает она.

Кэрол чувствует, как по лицу непроизвольно расползается улыбка. Значит, это не просто видение. Значит, они все помнят то будущее.

— Ваших рук дело? — замечает её улыбку Нова Прайм.

— Нет. Просто знакомые.

В этот момент появляется помощник со сферой в руках. Нова Прайм на несколько секунд открывает её, чтобы удостовериться, что Камень внутри, и протягивает Кэрол:

— Защитите Камень.

— Обязательно, мэм, — Кэрол берёт сферу и направляется к окну, но на полпути разворачивается: — А как ваше имя?

— Меня зовут Ирани Раэль.

— До скорой встречи, Ирани Раэль, — салютует ей Кэрол и вылетает прочь.

По пути она старается сбить как можно больше кораблей Таноса, а когда оказывается за пределами атмосферы, подлетает к фронтальным иллюминаторам командного крейсера кри и встречается взглядом с Йон-Роггом. Демонстрирует ему сферу, и тот кивает в ответ. Кэрол улыбается, взмахивает рукой на прощание и уносится прочь, не забывая попутно прореживать ряды Таносовой армии.

Три дня спустя Кэрол находит корабли асгардцев — «Властитель» и «Коммондор», но они пусты. Нет ни тел, ни следов борьбы, а значит — они ушли сами.

Успокоенная, Кэрол берёт курс на Землю. Следующая остановка — Ваканда. Хотя… быть может, перед этим она успеет заглянуть на чай к Мэри.

Кэрол летит, преисполненная решимости в полной мере воспользоваться выпавшим им всем шансом. Когда-то она прожила шесть лет, не помня о том, что с ней было. Остаток жизни ей предстоит помнить о том, чего никогда не будет. Она сделает всё, чтобы не было.

* * *

Тор открывает глаза и видит потолок своей каюты. Он определённо на «Властителе». Получается, что нападение Таноса, смерть Локи, Щелчок — это всё сон? Неужели он так сильно напился накануне?..

Поднявшись и одевшись, он выходит в коридор и сталкивается с…

— Брюс! — удивлённо восклицает Тор, глядя на друга.

Тот держится за голову и морщится от его громкого голоса.

— Тор… Ох, как голова раскалывается… Что произошло, пока я был Халком? Мне снился какой-то странный сон — про Таноса, и Тони…

— Тебе тоже снилось, как мы проиграли и Танос обратил в пепел половину живущих?

— Да, — озадаченно смотрит Брюс. — Всё так и было.

— А Локи? Что в твоём сне было с Локи?

— У Локи оказался Тессеракт, и Танос его…

Тор чувствует, как кровь отливает от лица. В глазах Брюса зажигается огонёк осознания, и они восклицают в унисон:

— Тессеракт!

— Так это всё было на самом деле. И, получается, нас отбросило назад во времени. Что ты… пожелал, когда щёлкнул пальцами?

— Исправить всё, что натворил Танос.

— Ну, похоже, теперь у нас есть такой шанс. Ты не знаешь, какой сегодня день?

— Знаю. Ровно неделя до того, как Танос явится… явился по наши души.

— Значит, у нас есть время. Нужно забрать у Локи Тессеракт и переправить всех на Землю.

— Хорошо. Да. Тогда я поговорю с Локи, а ты предупреди людей, чтобы собирались.

Когда Локи открывает дверь каюты, Тора затапливают радость и облегчение. От избытка чувств он стискивает брата в медвежьих объятиях, которые тот терпеть не может, и не выпускает добрую минуту.

Локи. Живой. Снова.

Кое-как справившись с наплывом эмоций, Тор выпускает взъерошенного и огорошенного брата из рук.

— И что это было, позволь спросить?

— Локи, отдай Тессеракт, — не обращая внимания на вопрос, выпаливает Тор, и видит, как тот, отшатнувшись от него, прячет взгляд.

— Не представляю, о чём ты. Кажется, с тобой сегодня творится что-то странное: то с объятиями набрасываешься, как блаженный, то требуешь неизвестно чего…

— Локи, брат, послушай, это очень важно. Я знаю, что ты взял из сокровищницы Тессеракт. Знаю, что он сейчас у тебя. И я не злюсь на тебя, честное слово. Но ты должен отдать его мне. Сейчас. За ним идёт Танос.

Заметно побледнев, Локи пристально вглядывается ему в глаза, затем поджимает губы и достаёт светящийся куб. Тор с облегчённым вздохом забирает его, на миг прикрыв глаза, затем, не сдержавшись, свободной рукой ещё раз крепко прижимает к себе брата и с силой хлопает по спине.

— Вот это брат, которому я могу доверять. Идём. Нужно скорее переправить вас в Мидгард.

— «Вас»? А как же ты?

— У меня ещё есть дела.

— Собрался в одиночку пойти на Таноса? — подозрительно сощуривается Локи.

— Нет, — улыбается Тор и, видя недоверие брата, добавляет: — Даю слово, что нет.

— Ладно, тогда идём.

Тор порталом отправляет асгардцев и своих друзей на Землю, туда, где в его неслучившемся будущем был основан новый Асгард. Он оставляет Локи за главного, взяв с него слово вести себя хорошо.

— Ты уверен, что стоит давать ему в руки такую власть? — спрашивает его Брюс.

— Локи всё ещё принц Асгарда. Это его место по праву, — отвечает Тор.

После чего прощается, открывает портал и уходит на Нидавеллир.

Он боялся, что уже слишком поздно, но планета встречает его густым запахом раскалённого металла, шипением воды, гулким напевом наковален и задорным щебетом молотков. А звезда всё так же сияет в самом центре колец.

— Тор! — встречает его приятно удивлённый Эйтри. — Какими судьбами?

— Здравствуй, Эйтри. Я пришёл защитить твой народ. И мне нужно новое оружие.

Пока Эйтри занят созданием оружия, Тор переправляет гномов в Сады, находя особенное удовольствие в том, чтобы укрыть их на планете, избранной Таносом своим убежищем.

* * *

— Давай-ка ещё раз и по слогам, а то мне кажется, что у меня галлюцинации, — мотает головой Квилл. — Ты говоришь, что нам нужно срочно лететь на Знамогде — и это после того, что там случилось в прошлый раз, — и выкрасть у Коллекционера Камень бесконечности? Чтобы его не похитил Танос, потому что Танос придёт за Камнем.

— Именно это я и сказал. Трижды!

Ракета раздражённо дёргает усами, возводит очи к небу и спрашивает себя, с чего он так скучал по этим идиотам.

— Но если Камень будет у нас, тогда Танос явится за ним к нам, — хмурится Дракс.

— А я о чём! — всплёскивает руками Квилл.

— Я есть Грут, — вставляет своё веское слово Грут, на секунду оторвавшись от консоли.

— Уж молчал бы, — машет на него лапой Ракета. — Зелёный ещё со мной спорить.

— Разве цвет Грута называется зелёным? — спрашивает Мантис, хлопая своими большими наивными глазищами.

— Это такое выражение, — радостно поясняет Дракс, довольный тем, что на этот раз не он попал впросак с коварными метафорами. — Оно значит, что Грут ещё слишком молод, чтобы высказывать своё мнение во взрослых разговорах.

Мантис округляет рот и восторженно кивает, Дракс гордо смотрит на Квилла, а тот с сомнением (очевидно, в его вменяемости) глядит на Ракету.

— Поверить не могу, что мне приходится уговаривать _тебя_ украсть редкую и ужасно дорогую штуковину, — сокрушённо качает мордой Ракета.

— Я с большим удовольствием стащу у Коллекционера какую-нибудь редкую и дорогую штуковину, но не ту, за которой потом придёт Танос. Ракета, очнись! У Таноса — армия, а нас раз-два и обчёлся!

Мантис хмурится и начинает пересчитывать присутствующих.

— Это тоже выражение, — подсказывает Дракс. — Оно значит, что нас слишком мало.

— Во-первых, — возражает Ракета, — у нас будет Камень, а у Таноса — нет. А во-вторых… армия у нас тоже будет.

— Вот с этого места, пожалуйста, поподробней. Откуда у нас возьмётся армия?

— С Терры… в смысле, с Земли.

— И почему мне кажется, что ты знаешь больше, чем говоришь?

— Может быть, потому, что так и есть, — роняет Ракета, мрачнея. — Если Танос соберёт все Камни, то уничтожит половину живого.

Молчавшая весь спор Гамора на этом моменте оживает:

— Он не соберёт. Не все шесть.

— Соберёт, — упрямо повторяет Ракета.

— С чего ты это решил?

И Ракета понимает, что пришла пора доставать свой главный козырь. Пристально глядя Гаморе в глаза, он произносит всего одно слово:

— Вормир.

Вздрогнув, Гамора переводит взгляд на Квилла.

— Квилл, мы летим на Знамогде за Камнем. Немедленно.

Тот переводит ошарашенный взгляд с Гаморы на Ракету и обратно, ловя ртом воздух.

— Что? Но…

— Квилл.

— Мы летим на Знамогде! — тут же объявляет тот и идёт к креслу пилота.

— Подкаблучник, — злорадно бормочет под нос Ракета.

— Я есть Грут.

* * *

Давно она не видела отца в такой ярости. Камни силы, пространства и реальности увели у него прямо из-под носа, а он не мог понять, как.

Небула злорадно ухмыляется про себя, но тут Зоб снова жмёт свою любимую кнопку, и всё её практически по винтику разобранное тело прошивает непереносимая боль, которая, впрочем, длится всего несколько секунд.

— Отец, — немного отдышавшись, зовёт Небула, — я знаю, где находится Камень души.

Танос немедленно оборачивается к ней.

— Что ты сказала?

— Я знаю, где находится Камень души, — повторяет она. — Если ты меня отпустишь, я отведу тебя туда.

Танос делает отмашку Зобу, и тот с видимой неохотой собирает её обратно.

Но Вормире мрачно и бесприютно. Они идут и идут вперёд, пока не поднимаются на вершину скалы, где их встречает краснолицый призрак. «Чтобы получить Камень, нужно утратить то, что любишь», — говорит призрак, и Небула предусмотрительно отходит от Таноса на несколько шагов, готовая в любой момент броситься бежать. Но Танос на неё и не смотрит. Он яростно ревёт и шарахает кулаком по ближайшему булыжнику, отчего тот не просто раскалывается — крошится в мелкий щебень.

— Ты разве не убьёшь меня? — осторожно спрашивает Небула.

Взгляд, которым окатывает её Танос, она не забудет никогда.

— Ты разве не слышала? Утратить нужно то, что любишь. Ты совершенно бесполезна. Впрочем, как и всегда.

Танос уходит один.

Небула сидит у подножия скалы, свернувшись калачиком. Там её и находят Гамора с Ракетой. Они забирают её к себе на «Милано» и задают курс на Землю.

Я знала, повторяет себе Небула. Я всегда его ненавидела, убеждает она себя.

Но презрительный взгляд отца так и жжётся в её воспоминаниях.

* * *

— Тони, просыпайся. Нам пора собираться, мы сегодня должны выбрать наш свадебный торт. Помнишь?

Тони распахивает глаза и резко садится на постели.

— С тобой всё хорошо?

— Пеп? — осипшим голосом спрашивает он. Боится коснуться — и тянется рукой, а когда дотрагивается, то прижимает к себе изо всех сил. — Пеп! Слава богу…

— Что такое? Снова плохой сон? — сочувственно спрашивает она и ласково, успокаивающе гладит его по волосам, осторожно массирует пальцами голову.

— Да. Плохой сон… Постой, торт? — отстранившись, Тони смотрит на неё растерянно. — Разве мы не выбрали его на прошлой неделе?

— Совсем заработался, — чуть хмурится Пеппер и целует его в нос. — Торт мы едем выбирать сегодня. Давай, собирайся. Хэппи звонил, он уже подъезжает. А ещё Хендриксон прислал доработанный проект, просит, чтобы ты его посмотрел.

— Я ведь его уже завернул. У него ошибка в базовых расчётах, его якобы экологически чистый двигатель нас к праотцам отправит. Зачем вообще нужны экологически чистые двигатели на горючем топливе, когда в мире уже есть электромобили и арк-реакторы? Чёрт, кажется, я повторяюсь. Я всё это тебе уже говорил.

— Нет, не говорил, — качает головой Пеппер, и теперь в её взгляде уже заметно беспокойство. — Тони, ты точно хорошо себя чувствуешь? Может, нам перенести дегустацию на вторник?

Похолодев, Тони хватает её за плечи и спрашивает, какой сегодня день, но ответа не ждёт — хватает с тумбочки старкфон и смотрит на дату.

Разумеется, они ещё не выбрали торт. Они должны были выбрать его сегодня.

— Тони, ты меня пугаешь.

Пеппер осторожно трогает его за плечо, и Тони вдруг будто возвращается в реальность.

— Нет-нет, Пеп, всё в порядке. Всё замечательно, я бы даже сказал. Мы едем выбирать торт, — он встаёт с постели и начинает торопливо собираться. — Мы выберем самый лучший, самый большой торт на свете!

— Нам не нужен самый большой торт, — смеётся Пеппер с заметным облегчением. — Нам нужен просто торт. Хорошо бы вкусный.

— Вкусный, да, обязательно. И большой. Огромный. Ты знаешь, сколько торта может съесть за раз Брюс? Вот и я не знаю, но наверняка много. Что, я сказал «Брюс»? Прости, оговорился, я имел в виду Роуди. Роуди обожает торты. Будь его воля, только ими бы и питался.

— Тони, — качает головой Пеппер, — Роуди не ест сладкое. И пьёт кофе без сахара.

— Правда? А кто же тогда съест наш огромный свадебный торт? Плохо будет, если он пропадёт, — притворно сокрушается Тони. Затем хватает Пеппер за руки, кружит её по комнате, а после — целует. — Я так тебя люблю.

— Я тоже тебя люблю. А теперь собирайся или мы опоздаем.

Они выбирают вместе торт — и Тони изо всех сил старается, чтобы он ни капельки не был похож на торт, который они выбрали в той, прошлой жизни. После этого Пеппер едет в компанию, а Тони едет домой — работать в мастерской.

После полудня ему звонит Роуди.

— Привет, Тони. Ты один?

— Да, — отвечает он, мгновенно насторожившись.

— Хорошо. Могу я задать тебе странный вопрос?

— Валяй.

— Тебе знакомо такое чувство, как дежа вю?

— Ты тоже помнишь, как на Землю через неделю напал Танос и распылил половину живых? — выпаливает Тони.

— Да, Тони. И, похоже, у нас есть шанс всё исправить. Со мной только что связался Брюс. Он в Норвегии, вместе с асгардцами и… Локи. Тор с помощью Тессеракта переправил их на Землю прямо с корабля.

— Таким образом мы заключаем, что все, кто был подключен к Перчатке в момент щелчка, помнят то будущее, которого больше не будет. А где сам Тор?

— Брюс говорит, высадил их и ушёл по каким-то своим делам.

— Наверное, предотвращать ещё что-то, учинённое Таносом в прошлый раз. Как Брюс?

— Ему снова нужна твоя помощь в создании той машины…

— Генератора вита-гамма-лучей, — понимающе кивает Тони. — Сделаем.

— Я тогда слетаю в Норвегию. Заберу Брюса, проверю, как там… наши гости.

— Особенно один такой любящий играть в кубики гость, ага, — хмыкает Тони. — Что ж, тогда я ушёл работать. Будут новости — звони.

Тони бросает взгляд на лежащий рядом телефон-раскладушку, но в руки не берёт. Равно как и не пробует связаться с Виженом. Детишки пусть развлекаются, пока есть время, а со Стивом — Наташа. Она и без него прекрасно со всем разберётся.

Тони улыбается сам себе и принимается за работу. Дел у него полно, а время — дорого.

Вечером, когда Пеппер возвращается домой, он усаживает её на диван и кладёт на стол только что завершённый генератор наночастиц.

— Я закончил новую броню, — сообщает он.

— О…

Пеппер с сомнением смотрит на вещицу, больше похожую на деталь от детской игрушки, чем на высокотехнологичный протез по новейшей технологии, затем переводит взгляд на него.

— Хочу тебе кое-что пообещать. Земле — да и не только Земле, всему миру вообще-то — угрожает большая опасность.

— Да, я знаю, ты твердишь об этом последние шесть лет.

— И я прав. Но очень скоро, я надеюсь, мы раз и навсегда покончим с этой угрозой. Я надену эту броню и отправлюсь сражаться с монстрами ещё один раз. После этого — всё. Даю слово.

Убеждённой Пеппер не выглядит — ничего удивительного после стольких лет, но Тони готов остаток жизни посвятить её убеждению.

* * *

— Доктор Стивен Стрэндж? — Тони окидывает взглядом колдуна, одетого в поношенные джинсы, серую футболку и кардиган — непривычно заурядный вид для человека, пускающего искры из пальцев. А вот маячащий за его спиной Вонг выглядит нормально: как Вонг. — Я Тони Старк, хотя это вы и так, думаю, знаете. Вам нужно пойти со мной. Могу сказать без преувеличения: на кону судьба всей Вселенной. Кстати, камешек захватите.

— Простите? — опешивает доктор.

— Что здесь происходит? — немного оттеснив его с прохода, спрашивает Вонг.

— Мистер Вонг! А я вам сэндвич с тунцом и сыром принёс, — Тони поднимает до уровня глаз бумажный пакетик и немножко им шуршит, — хотите?

Сунув пакет в руки оторопевшего Вонга, Тони протискивается мимо обоих магов и входит в Храм.

— Вот как мы поступим, — хлопнув в ладоши, разворачивается он лицом к своим собеседникам. — Док сейчас возьмёт свой волшебный кулончик, просмотрит быстренько пару-тройку миллионов вариантов развития будущего, после этого мы с ним сядем в квинджет и слетаем на денёк в Африку, побьём Таноса и благополучно вернёмся домой. Как вам план? Ну, чего застыли, время не ждёт! Хотя… кому я говорю о времени.

Стрэндж с Вонгом переглядываются. Затем Стрэндж взмахивает рукой, и уже знакомый красный плащ вместе с кулоном ложится на плечи мага, мгновенно преобразовав одежду в уже знакомый Тони наряд. Видя, что фокус с плащом не вызвал у Тони удивления, Стрэндж серьёзнеет, снова переглядывается с Вонгом и погружается в транс, зависнув прямо в воздухе. Вонг жуёт сэндвич.

Тони терпеливо наблюдает за доктором и потому верно угадывает момент окончания транса — ловит, подставляет плечо и смотрит в побелевшее лицо.

— Ну что, док? Идёте со мной?

— Да. Только перекинусь парой слов с Вонгом.

* * *

Наташа просыпается и долго не может понять, где находится. В голове путаются какие-то обрывки, картинки, а стоит закрыть глаза — и снова белая вспышка как наяву.

Кровать скрипит, в комнате воняет. Обшарпанные стены молят о ремонте. К туалету даже приближаться противно. Худший номер худшего в мире мотеля.

Точно. Мотель. Она вспомнила.

Их последняя облава на контрабандистов, перед тем как… что?

Мысли роятся, перекрывая одна другую, и она едва ли не слышит их жужжание .

Они тогда сработали почти чисто. В последний момент один чуть не сбежал — выбрался через непредусмотренный ими выход, но Сэм пробил машине колесо, хоть и пришлось пожертвовать Редвингом. А потом были те новости из Нью-Йорка и поездка в Шотландию. Схватка с пришельцами и…

Через пять часов у них вылазка — разведка на месте. Затем трёхдневное ожидание, пока в логово вернётся верхушка банды со свежим товаром, снова разведка, составление плана, операция. После которой они собирались устроить передышку, но не срослось.

Неделя, за которую сначала не будет происходить ничего, а потом разом — слишком многое. Пришельцы, возвращение домой, Ваканда. Барнс сейчас в Ваканде.

Барнс… Баки. От одной мысли сердце в груди ёкает и сжимается до сладкой боли. Нечто, чего она не должна чувствовать, ведь они ещё не…

С чего она решила, что знает всё наперёд? Просто приснилось что-то. Дурной сон, кошмарный. Кошмарный, но который почему-то совсем не вызывает желания поскорее его забыть. От которого почему-то необыкновенно тепло и хочется привычно привалиться боком… У неё нет привычки приваливаться к кому-то боком. Пока нет.

Наташа лежит, пялится в облупившийся потолок и ждёт. Ждёт пять дней, затем корректирует план с учётом запасного выхода, и когда операция проходит совсем гладко, она спрашивает Стива:

— Ты мне веришь?

— Конечно, верю, Наташа, что за вопрос.

— Тогда можешь довериться мне и сделать так, как я скажу, ничего не спрашивая?

Смешавшись, Стив долго смотрит ей в глаза — от удивления, не от недоверия, конечно же — и кивает.

— Тогда отдохнём ночь, а утром летим в Шотландию.

— Зачем в Шотландию?

— Забрать Ванду с Виженом.

— Ванда с Виженом в Шотландии?! Откуда ты знаешь?

Наташа вздыхает и, подумав, говорит:

— Тони весточку передал.

Стив тут же лезет в карман и достаёт телефон, за два года так и не издавший ни звука. Даже сейчас. А что, если?..

Нет. Наверное, Тони просто до сих пор не хочет говорить со Стивом. Или слишком занят. Или просто оставил разбираться с этим ей. Последняя мысль греет.

— Ни звонков, ни сообщений.

— Разумеется, Стив. Мобильную связь отследить проще простого. У нас… свои каналы. И ты обещал не спрашивать.

— Да, извини. Просто ты сказала «Тони», и я… Глупо.

— Не глупо. Надеяться не глупо. Вылетаем утром.

Наташа звонит Клинту и полчаса слушает его рассказы о детских проделках. Некоторые истории даже помнит.

Затем с замиранием сердца просматривает новости. И снова. И снова. Ничего. Никаких летающих «пончиков» над Нью-Йорком и даже-не-кликбейтных заголовков «Железный человек снова исчезает в космосе». Для Старка и один-то раз повториться — моветон, дважды вообще было бы безобразием.

Наташа ещё раз проверяет новости и плачет от облегчения.

Утром они летят в Шотландию. А на следующий день — впятером — в Ваканду. Когда Т’Чалла на звонок Стива без лишних слов говорит «Ждём вас, Капитан», Стив смотрит на неё с подозрением — не потому, что предполагает плохое, просто просчитывает варианты. Но, верный слову, вопросов не задаёт.

А у Наташи в груди жарким огнём пылает предвкушение и сердце сладко — до боли — ёкает.

* * *

Он едва привык вновь быть цельной личностью — и вот опять. Поначалу даже пугается, что дело в кодах, но вскоре убеждается, что его память при нём. Только её больше, чем должно быть.

Дни проходят до странного знакомо, но здесь, в Ваканде, все его дни похожи друг на друга.

Баки разглядывает свои новые, несуществующие воспоминания под мысленным микроскопом и не знает, как отличить, подлинные они или просто фантазия разыгралась от скуки и однообразия дней. И если дело не в его воображении, то, вероятно, миру сейчас грозит страшная опасность.

Правда или вымысел? Как понять разницу?

А потом он понимает: его воображение может выдумать картинки и образы, слова и события. Но чувства оно выдумать не может. Сердце не обманешь, а его сердце ноет и ноет от разлуки, которой даже быть не могло.

Шесть дней длиною в вечность.

— Кажется, тебя одолевают какие-то тяжёлые думы, Белый Волк, — король Т’Чалла присаживается рядом на поваленный ствол. — Не поделишься?

— Что если я скажу вам нечто странное? Нечто такое, что и вообразить невозможно. Вы мне поверите?

— Да, — просто отвечает король. — Говори.

* * *

Заново привыкать к наличию руки отчего-то проще, чем было заново привыкать к её отсутствию.

Он успел по ней соскучиться.

* * *

Когда перед дворцом приземляется квинджет, его сознание на мгновение будто расслаивается. А когда опускается трап, память выходит на новый виток.

Баки жадно смотрит на Стива: обросший, подтянутый, жмурится на яркое солнце. В точности такой, каким запомнился.

— Смотрите-ка, кто в гости заглянул! Как же звать этого мелкого сопляка?

— Не перетрудись, вспоминая. Собственное бы имя не забыл, — фыркает Стив, раскрывая объятия.

Баки крепко стискивает Стива в ответ, а потом его взгляд падает на Наташу — и весь мир отходит на второй план.

Наташа смотрит и улыбается так, что ошибиться невозможно.

Отпустив друга, Баки шагает к ней, а в следующее мгновение их губы встречаются в лихорадочном, горячечном поцелуе.

Краем сознания он отмечает удивлённый присвист Сэма, «Ого!» Ванды и недоумённое «Бак? Наташа?» Стива, но в эту минуту ему безразлично всё, кроме знакомой мягкости губ и крепкого гибкого тела под ладонями.

— Я так соскучился.

— Самая долгая неделя в моей жизни.

Глотнув друг друга, как воздуха в лёгкие, они снова переключаются на внешний мир. У Стива такое выражение лица, что нельзя не рассмеяться.

— Придётся тебе потерпеть, дружище. Сегодня тебя ждёт ещё много сюрпризов. Но позже мы всё объясним, обещаю.

— А вот и сюрпризы подоспели, — хмыкает Наташа, глядя на второй садящийся квинджет.

Она выскальзывает из его объятий, чтобы обнять по очереди Тони, Роуди и руку Брюса — потому что обнять всего Брюса не представляется возможным.

— Барнс. Я так понимаю, наследства своего я не дождусь, — хмыкает Тони, пожимая ему руку и хлопая по плечу. — Наотдыхался хоть?

— Досыта.

— А мы вот всё не покладая рук трудились. Эй, Роджерс, ты челюсть-то подбери, не то залетит что-нибудь несъедобное. И сменил бы стилиста, эти заросли на лице делают из тебя йети. Хотя… если это для маскировки, то сойдёт.

— Привет, Тони, — единственное, что удаётся выдавить из себя огорошенному Стиву.

Баки также приветствует Роуди и Брюса, знакомится со Стрэнджем и становится в сторонке, поймав Нат в объятия, пока остальные обсуждают тактику обороны. В их участии нет нужды: Брюс и Роуди тоже через всё это прошли и помнят наверняка не хуже.

— Кому-кому, только одному? — нараспев произносит Тони, вынося из квинджета щит. Бросает короткий взгляд в сторону Баки, но протягивает Стиву. — Не разучился ещё во фрисби играть?

Стив с растерянным совершенно видом берёт щит в руки и качает головой:

— Нет. Спасибо, Тони.

Тони только отмахивается и идёт дальше кружить повсюду любопытной осой.

В этот раз они не торопятся, не вздрагивают от каждого шороха в ожидании неизвестного, потому что уже знают, чего ждать. Им не нужно спешно извлекать Камень из Вижена, не нужно разделяться.

Вместе с вакандскими воинами они выходят на поле ждать Таноса, и глядя на знакомо напряжённые плечи и решительное лицо Стива, выдающие его нервозность, Баки понимает, что совершенно спокоен — и не только он. Наташа, Тони, Роуди, Брюс и почему-то даже Стрэндж ждут грядущего — не для того, чтобы защищаться и защищать. Они ждут возможности показать кровожадному безумцу его место.

Собираются не обороняться, но нападать.

Ждать приходится недолго. Правда, прима этого театра выходить не торопится — выпускает деток погулять. Некоторых Баки помнит с прошлого раза, иных — со слов Тони и Небулы.

Пока вакандцы отвлекают челядь, Тони с доктором Стрэнджем слаженно и хладнокровно — и весьма успешно — теснят Эбенового Зоба, Брюс и Роуди с Сэмом активно наседают на Кулла Обсидиана, Наташа и Ванда при поддержке Вижена дают жару — отчасти буквально — Проксиме Полночной, а им со Стивом достаётся Корвус Глефа. На чьей стороне преимущество — видно невооружённым глазом.

Вот только миньонов — бездумного и бездушного пушечного мяса — у Таноса тьмы и тьмы. Новая волна черни наседает и местами прорывает вакандскую оборону. Баки едва успевает заметить пролетевшую перед носом сине-красную молнию — щит Стива буквально сносит голову одному, что попытался напрыгнуть на Баки справа. Баки бросает Стиву благодарную улыбку, и тут замечает, как три твари со спины подбираются к Нат. Не раздумывая, он быстро поднимает щит и кидается им наперерез. Нат мельком оглядывается и встаёт с ним спиной к спине. Твари берут их в кольцо, но стоит Баки прикинуть, как перебросить за его пределы Наташу, как небеса раскалываются и на армию Таноса обрушивается всей своей грозовой мощью Тор.

А спустя минуту на поле появляется Танос — и всё замирает.

— Вам меня не победить, — говорит он, обводя поле взглядом. — Сдавайтесь, и быть может, я пощажу… половину из вас.

— Смелое заявление для того, чьих самых сильных воинов только что отлупили, как котят.

Старк в своём репертуаре.

— Что такое четыре воина, если у меня их сотни тысяч, а вас — жалкая горстка.

— Эту горстку можно сделать и побольше, — заявляет Стрэндж, и откуда ни возьмись на поле один за другим начинают раскрываться искрящиеся порталы, из которых выходят десятки людей.

За спиной Тора тоже вдруг образуется дыра. Из неё величаво выступает худощавый высокий мужчина со светящимся кубом в руках и ведёт за собой армию асгардских воинов.

Одновременно с этим на землю опускается так хорошо уже ему знакомый корабль-стриж. По трапу сходят Ракета и Небула в компании тех, чьи имена Баки знакомы — Квилл, Дракс, Гамора, Мантис и Грут. Последнего Баки тоже помнит, но свести знакомство им в тот раз не довелось.

Стражи, Мстители, Тор с братом, король Т’Чалла и доктор Стрэндж — все они медленно и неуклонно наступают на Таноса. Тот смеряет их всех презрительным взглядом.

— Думаете, что сумеете меня одолеть? Даже все вместе — вы ничто.

— Ты меня забыл посчитать, — раздаётся сверху голос Кэрол.

Она приземляется прямо перед Таносом и встряхивает светлой гривой, освободившись от шлема.

— Что-то ты долго, — упрекает её — сам как будто не задержавшийся — Тор.

— Заскочила к подруге на чай. Невежливо было уйти, не допив чашку.

— Ты кто ещё такая? — рявкает Танос.

— О, а ты не знаешь? — Кэрол достаёт из поясной сумки какую-то сферу и крутит ею над головой. — Я та, что стащила Камень силы прямо у тебя из-под носа.

— А мы — увели Камень реальности, — хвастается Квилл.

В точности, как Ракета и рассказывал о нём.

— И если присмотришься повнимательнее, — хмыкает Тони, — то поймёшь, что все Камни у нас.

— Все, кроме одного, — уточняет Наташа. — Потому что нам не нужна Перчатка, чтобы одолеть тебя.

— Твоя ошибка в том, — говорит Стрэндж, — что ты весь огромный мир во всём его многообразии свёл к простой арифметике. Мир больше, чем ты думаешь. И у тебя будет вечность, чтобы над этим поразмыслить. — Он и ещё несколько магов делают какие-то сложные пассы руками, пока прямо над головой Таноса не образовывается тёмная переливающаяся прореха. — Дормамму, есть разговор!

После того, как Танос оказывается заперт в другом измерении, его армию объединённые войска вакандцев, асгардцев и магов попросту сносят.

* * *

— А что стало с теми Камнями, которые вы… позаимствовали в прошлом? И которые обязались вернуть?

У Стива голова идёт кругом от той совершенно невероятной истории, что он только что услышал, но обо всех этих невероятных вещах можно подумать и позже. Тем более, что не сошла ещё эйфория победы, а такой тёплой дружеской атмосферы он не упомнит, пожалуй, с той вечеринки в Башне.

Во время которой, если верить рассказу, Скотт Лэнг стащил из лаборатории Тони скипетр, тем самым образовав новую ветвь реальности.

О Лэнге, машине времени и стёршемся печальном будущем он может подумать потом, а вот о реальностях, которым грозит гибель, нет.

— Та Перчатка с Камнями осталась в Садах, — сообщает Тор, чем, похоже, удивляет всех. Ну хоть о чём-то Стив осведомлён не меньше остальных. — За ней сейчас приглядывает король гномов Эйтри.

— Отлично, — отзывается Тони, — значит, одной проблемой меньше. Костюмы и машину времени мы уже собрали, осталось раздобыть частицы Пима и можно отправить Тора и Ракету с Перчаткой обратно на Титан. И нужно решить, кто вернёт на место Камень разума.

— Перчатку на Титан отнесу я, — говорит Стив.

— Стиви, — качает головой Баки, — вся суть плана с Тором и Ракетой состояла в том, чтобы никто не понял, что они из будущего. Если ты вдруг появишься на Титане с Перчаткой через секунду после того, как Тор с Ракетой её заберут…

— То что? Временные парадоксы, как я понял, не страшны. Альтернативную реальность, в которой Таноса победили на Титане, вы уже создали. А то, что настоящие… в смысле, местные Тор и Ракета в то же самое время находились на Земле, они всё равно выяснят. Перчатку отнесу я. Я должен.

— Доктор, а вы что скажете? — спрашивает Наташа.

Тот безразлично пожимает плечами:

— Раз хочет, пусть несёт. Хуже действительно не сделает.

— Тогда к более насущной проблеме, — меняет тему Тони. — Раз оба наших Робин Гуда выбыли из игры и ничего о тех событиях не помнят, пускай. Крепче будут спать по ночам. Но частицы Пима необходимы для прыжков во времени. Есть среди нас опытные воришки?

— Ну, допустим, я, — разглядывая собственные ногти, произносит Локи, и Стив против воли чувствует сейчас с ним какую-то общность. Он тоже оказался в числе чудесно спасённых жертв Таноса и, Стив уверен, тоже испытывает потребность как-то… пригодиться. Загладить отчасти вину за последствия своих прошлых ошибок. — Камень разума в Башню тоже, к слову, я могу доставить. Как я понял, навыки тут нужны те же самые.

— И ты правда думаешь, что мы позволим тебе получить в руки Камень разума? — недобро щурится Наташа.

— Нужно же с чего-то начинать зарабатывать доверие, — пожимает плечами Локи. — Что бы вы обо мне ни думали, но Асгард — мой дом, и раз он теперь находится здесь, значит, придётся как-то налаживать связи с аборигенами.

— Довериться тебе и рискнуть целой реальностью? Многовато для первой проверки.

— А чем вы рискуете? Машину эту вашу настроите вы, мне не улыбается потеряться где-нибудь в междумирье. Исчезну с Камнем — вернусь без него, а значит, реальность останется цела. И проверка эта будет не первая, а вторая. Сначала я достану вам эти частицы. Есть возражения по существу?

Наташа смотрит на Локи волком, но молчит. Брюс явно сомневается, Роуди недоверчиво хмурится, а Тони взглядом будто разбирает того на составные элементы, чтобы вычислить что-то одному ему доступное.

— Давайте дадим Локи шанс, — просит Тор. — Я ручаюсь за него, на него можно положиться. Разве не сражался он бок о бок с нами всеми на поле Ваканды?

— Я согласен, — выдыхает Стив и чувствует, как на нём сходятся изумлённые взгляды всех собравшихся, включая Тора и самого Локи. — Многим из нас в жизни доставался второй шанс, возможность выбрать иной путь. Давайте не лишать этой возможности того, кто о ней просит.

— Ну раз ты так говоришь, кэп, — разводит руками Тони. — Значит, начнём с добычи частиц.

Стив улыбается ему благодарно, и Тони улыбается в ответ.

* * *

— Стив? — охает Тони, хватаясь за грудь. — А ты здесь откуда? Как?.. И откуда у тебя Перчатка?

Оглянувшись, Стив видит вокруг знакомые — теперь уже — лица и одну знакомую маску. Танос без руки стоит на коленях, опутанный магическими цепями. Над ним возвышается мрачная Небула. Квилл с отсутствующим взглядом сидит на камне.

— Привет, Тони. Вот, зашёл отдать, — Стив протягивает ему Перчатку. — С благодарностью от нашей реальности — вашей.

— Стало быть, всё удалось? — спрашивает Стрэндж, ничуть, кажется, не удивлённый видеть его здесь.

— Да, доктор. Всё, что Танос натворил, удалось исправить. Надеюсь, удастся и вам.

— Пого… «Нашей реальности»? — Тони переводит недоумевающий взгляд со Стива на Стрэнджа и обратно. — О чём вы вообще говорите?

Стив улыбается, чувствуя себя немного отмщённым за недавнее, подмигивает Тони, нажимает кнопку на хрононавигаторе и возвращается домой.

* * *

— Локи, ты меня понял? — нудит Тор. — Пробираешься в лабораторию, кладёшь Камень и тут же возвращаешься. Никакой самодеятельности.

— Я понял тебя, братец. Ещё с первого раза. Матушка, знаешь ли, учила меня бережно обращаться с деликатными материями бытия.

Когда он оказывается на платформе, одетый в какой-то смехотворный костюм, ему наконец отдают в руки злополучный Камень. Смотрят при этом так пристально, что его прямо подмывает выкинуть какую-нибудь шуточку — просто чтобы посмотреть на их лица, но Локи сдерживается. Сейчас у этой шуточки слишком велика будет цена. Как-нибудь в другой раз.

Само перемещение запоминается мало чем — почти как по радужному мосту прокатиться, только без Хеймдалля.

Покараулив немного у входа в Башню, Локи дожидается, когда из неё выходит какой-то средних лет мужчина в рабочем комбинезоне, принимает его облик и проходит внутрь.

— Эй, Джейс, что-то забыл? — окликает его девушка на ресепшене.

— Кажется, ключи где-то выронил, я на минутку, — бросает ей Локи, не останавливаясь, добирается до лифта, нажимает кнопку нужного этажа и принимает облик Тони Старка. Этому точно здесь все двери открыты.

Включая лабораторные. Проще простого.

В помещении полутьма, только несколько голограмм и экранов сиротливо горят. Локи возвращается в свой собственный облик — чужой ему больше ни к чему, кладёт Камень на один из металлических столов, как и было велено, а потом прохаживается, с любопытством разглядывая схемы и читая данные. Он трогает на пробу пару голограмм поменьше, и те разворачиваются в большие синеватые полотна.

— Вы Локи Одинсон, я полагаю, — раздаётся с потолка электронный мужской голос. — Вынужден сообщить, что ваше присутствие в лаборатории мистера Старка крайне нежелательно. Вам следует немедленно покинуть помещение.

— Да-да, всенепременно. Одну минутку, — просит он, внимательнее вчитавшись в голограмму. — А ваш мистер Старк знает, что у него в корневом каталоге грубая логическая ошибка? Этак он вам машину для геноцида создаст.

— Мистер Локи, я должен сообщить, что…

— Вот так, — не обращая внимания на голос, Локи правит несколько строчек на голограмме и отстраняется, чтобы, подобно художнику, полюбоваться своей работой. — Гораздо лучше. Не благодарите.

В этот момент двери лаборатории распахиваются, и на пороге показываются ошарашенные Мстители в полном составе.

— Локи?! — восклицает пока ещё длинноволосый Тор.

— Упс! — улыбается Локи — и ныряет во временной поток.

Ещё спасибо скажут.


	4. Эпилог. Другой финал

_5 лет спустя..._

— Скорее, Квилл!

— Гамора нас точно убьёт!

Ракета перепрыгивает через скамейку, сбивает с ног какого-то паренька, сворачивает за угол, быстро оглядывается, чтобы убедиться, что Квилл бежит за ним, ещё раз сворачивает за угол… и врезается в доблестных стражей порядка Халы, выстроившихся в линию. Он разворачивается было обратно, но позади Квилла тоже уже сомкнулся ряд.

— Да уж, сходили за хлебушком, — бормочет Ракета под нос.

— А кто виноват? Говорил тебе, не трогай, а ты всё: да тут таких куча, никто не заметит, — шипит Квилл, но стоит одному из законников подойти ближе, как на его лице тут же возникает улыбка придурковатого растяпы, которая так часто вводит окружающих в заблуждение. — Офицер! Боюсь, вышло досаднейшее недоразумение. Кажется, мой питомец взял что-то ценное…

— Питомец?! — возмущается Ракета и получает пинок от Квилла.

— Вы не думайте, он не разумный. Посмотрите на него, откуда взяться разуму в этой крохотной черепушке… — Ракета мстительно щиплет за ногу Квилла. — Ай! А то, что он разговаривает, так это он просто говорящий. Но не разговаривающий. Знаете, есть такие говорящие птички, попугайчики, они звуки за человеком повторяют, а что повторяют — так того не ведают, знай себе передразнивают…

Пока Квилл заговаривает зубы стражу с каменным лицом своей вдохновенной речью про енотов-попугайчиков, Ракета вдруг замечает за спинами их маленького персонального кордона знакомое лицо.

— Эге-гей! — вопит он, вспрыгнув Квиллу на плечи.

— Ракета, угомонись! Не то тебя сейчас заставят на бешенство проверяться, — пытается сбросить его с себя Квилл.

Он спрыгивает сам, убедившись, что привлёк внимание нужного человека.

— Какие-то проблемы, господа? — спрашивает Йон-Рогг у стража, незаметно подмигнув.

Ракета гордо выпрямляется во весь свой невеликий рост, распушив хвост, и улыбается во всю пасть.

* * *

Брюс со вздохом откладывает в сторону очередной неудачный образец, потягивается и устало трёт глаза под очками.

Помнится, когда Тони только познакомил его с проектом «Экстремис», он не слишком заинтересовался. Должно быть, сказалась попытка превратить разработку в оружие. Но с тех пор, как он вернулся на Землю и узнал о том, что случилось с Роуди, эта мысль не давала ему покоя. Конечно, Тони поставил друга на ноги с помощью экзоскелета, который с тех пор неустанно совершенствует, но одно дело — экзоскелет, и совсем другое — ходить на собственных ногах. Технология, разработанная Хелен, была хороша, но, увы, не универсальна. «Экстремис» же мог бы оказаться прекрасным решением… если бы не побочные эффекты.

Брюс уже год бьётся над этой биологической головоломкой, но пока без особого успеха.

— Выглядишь так, словно тебя Фенрир пожевал да выплюнул, — раздаётся насмешливый голос, и Брюс вздрагивает от неожиданности.

— Не слышал, как ты вошла.

— Как всегда. Весь в себе.

Валькирия никогда не стучится и всегда входит в лабораторию без спроса. Но ей можно, покуда руками ничего не трогает. Ну, кроме него.

Привычно устроившись у него на коленях, она снимает с него очки и откладывает их на стол.

— Тебя саму будто в центрифуге выжали. Что-то случилось?

— Дива эта космическая позвонила, мол, помощь ей нужна. Да уж, конечно, держи карман шире.

— А-а-а, — смеётся Брюс. — И Тор, как обычно, сорвался с места, оставил за себя Локи, а тот вновь пользуется этим в своё удовольствие.

— Не знаю, кого из троих мне хочется убить сильнее.

— Когда достанут окончательно, похорони их в братской могиле. Хотя эффективнее, конечно, просто запереть Тора с Кэрол в чулане, и пусть наконец разберутся между собой.

— И Тор окончательно удерёт с ней в космос, оставив меня с этим… Нет уж!

— Ты всегда ворчишь. И всегда первая веселишься от затей Локи.

— Должна же я хоть как-то компенсировать себе затраченные нервы.

— Злючка, — улыбается Брюс и получает за это тычок под рёбра.

* * *

На полке супермаркета сидит жёлтый плюшевый заяц. Точь-в-точь такой же, какого он целую жизнь назад вытащил для Наташи из дурацкого автомата с игрушками.

Рука сама тянется к полке.

— А что у меня есть! — дразнится Баки, придя домой, и показывает зайца.

— Откуда он у тебя? — охает Нат, во все глаза глядя на его находку.

— Ну… Спёр немного частиц Пима, расчехлил машину времени, прыгнул в восемнадцатый год…

— Баки!

— В супермаркете увидел. Подумал, что…

Наташа, не слушая, просто отбирает у него зайца и прижимает к груди.

— Спасибо.

Баки наклоняется к ней и целует в губы. Затем поворачивается к чем-то увлечённому в своём смартфоне Стиву и назидательным тоном говорит:

— Смотри и учись, сопляк, как нужно за девушками ухаживать.

Стив закатывает глаза и снова утыкается в экран:

— И когда вам уже надоест эта тема?

— Но Стив! — патетически восклицает Наташа. — Разве тебе не хочется понянчить славных маленьких карапузов? Ты бы чудесно смотрелся с младенцем на руках.

— Ваших с Баки понянчу.

— Ответ неверный. Я не могу иметь детей. Так что придётся тебе отдуваться за себя и за Баки.

— Мне казалось, — Стив наконец откладывает смартфон в сторону, — в этом времени штампы гетеронормативности об обязательном семейном счастье в доме за белым заборчиком морально устарели, и каждый волен выбирать тот стиль жизни, какой ему по душе.

От такой отповеди лицо у Наташи вытягивается, а челюсть не отвисает только потому, что её снизу подпирает плюшевая заячья голова. Баки даже немного гордится Стивом.

— Должна ли я расценивать твои слова как непредумышленный каминг-аут?

— Что, Стив наконец сознался? — спрашивает с порога только что вошедшая Ванда. — Аллилуйя!

— Сознался? — переспрашивают Баки с Наташей, во все глаза уставившись на неё.

— Ну как же. Что он и Сэм…

— Сэм?!

Баки поворачивается обратно к столу, за которым сидел Стив, но того уже и след простыл.

— Кажется, Нат, мистер и миссис Смит из нас никудышные.

— Видимо, поэтому мы с тобой — мистер и миссис Барнс, — согласно вздыхает та и крепче прижимает к груди плюшевого зайца.

* * *

Тони садится на корточки перед палаткой и заглядывает внутрь.

— Морган Старк, приём. Даёте разрешение на посадку?

— Даю! — отзывается та.

— Отлично! — улыбается Тони и устраивается под куполом, вытянув ноги наружу.

— Что, мама опять выгнала со своей кухни?

— Угадала. Так что буду жить у тебя. Будем есть сверчков на завтрак и лягушек на обед.

— Фу! — смеётся Морган и зажимает рот рукой. — Я не буду есть лягушек.

— А сверчков будешь?

— И сверчков не буду.

— А что будешь?

— Мамин пирог буду!

— Но чтобы мама испекла пирог, ей нужно много яблок.

— Тогда идём собирать яблоки! — вскидывает руки Морган. — Целую гору яблок!

— И тогда мама приготовит нам огромный, как гора, пирог, — кивает Тони. — Звучит как план.

Тони провожает взглядом радостно несущуюся к яблоне дочку и улыбается.

Не так уж и плохо быть супергероем на пенсии.

* * *

Стивен просыпается от кошмара. Давнего. Знакомого. По этому кошмару он может безошибочно угадать, какой наступил день.

Пятая годовщина после Щелчка Таноса. Неслучившегося Щелчка.

Зная, что не уснёт, Стивен поднимается с постели и смотрит через окно на серое туманное утро. Редкие прохожие ёжатся и плотнее стягивают воротники.

Они и не догадываются, что пять лет назад половины из них не было в живых.

Мультивселенная — забавная вещь. Люди называют вселенные параллельными, реальности — альтернативными. Но, как когда-то и сказала ему Древняя, мир больше, чем кажется, а евклидова геометрия реальностям не указ.

И ему никогда не надоест вглядываться в их затейливый рисунок.


End file.
